The Beach Days
by purpledancer69
Summary: Serena and the gang, go to Rei's cousin's beach house to stay for the summer months. They plan to have a negaverse free summer, and bask in the sunshine. But who else decides to stay at Tess' beach house & what will it mean for Serena?
1. Chapter 1

_This occurs somewhere before Serena ever knew who Darien's secret identity was or vise versa. A simple summer long story, of what I think should have been included. I'm not matching the anime exactly. Kind of my own story with the characters…I hope you like.  
The characters don't belong to me, there will only be few that do that are not canon ie. Tess. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beach Boy**

"Well guys, here's the beach house." Rei said entering the beach house, sitting on the borderline between grass and sand.

It was large, and had a wooden exterior, a large porch and sat out looking the ocean. Inside was a large hallway, much like Rei's temple home, with doors on either side. It was old, but most of the furniture was new, and had a certain old time cozy feeling.

"Wow Rei, you're cousin really owns all this?" Leta asked.

"Yea, she's had the property for a while now. Her parents bought her the land for her birthday a few years ago since she loves the marine biology. She normally rents out the rooms, but she invited me down, and I was nice enough to invite you guys." Rei smiled like she was a saint.

"Hey! Glad you girls could make it!" The girls looked to the voice and saw Tess, Rei's cousin. She was taller then Rei, maybe even a little taller then Leta. She looked like she was in her early twenties and had the same raven colored hair as Rei, except she kept it in a high ponytail that ran down her back. She had light green eyes, the color of emeralds, and slightly more tanned skin then the rest of them.

"Nice to meet you too." Ami greeted kindly for them.

"I really hope you guys enjoy staying here, I love the ocean and I hope you guys will too. I'll have to show you the hiking train that's just up back too."

"Any volleyball nets on the beach?" Mina asked.

"Of course, there might even be a tournament sometime." Tess smiled.

" I just can't wait to scout out all the boys." Leta winked.

"Don't worry there is plenty of those on the beach." Tess winked back. "So how about I show you your rooms? Did Rei tell you'll be bunkin' in partners?"

Rei nudged Ami with a smile. Leta and Mina nodded and Serena stood there dumbfounded.

"Rei why didn't you tell me?" She said suddenly realizing that she was the only one without the knowledge.

"We told you to make an appearance at the meeting we had a week ago, when we planned this trip, but you meatball head slept in." Rei scolded.

"Whoa, whoa, don't worry about it." Tess tried to calm them down. "Serena, it works out better because I had to split the spare room in two, so I only have a single left. Don't worry, they're like the temple rooms, so it has a screen divider. This place is kind of old, I want to eventually redo parts of it."

"Well that works out, plus you have Luna to keep you company right?" Mina said.

"Oh is that a cat?" Tess asked, just as Luna popped her head out of the purse of Serena's things.

"Yea, she more or less insisted she came…" Serena rolled her eyes.

"Why did you need to split the other double room Tess?" Rei asked.

"Oh I meant to tell you, but it was a last minute arrangement. Someone else rented out one of the rooms. I wasn't planning on renting them while you guys were here, but he said he'd pay a little extra…I think he's got some kind of job to do or something along the beach."

"He?" Serena asked.

"Yea I hope you guys don't mind." Tess said.

"Chances are if it's a guy, not at all." Mina said.

"So who is this guy?" Leta asked.

"Yea, I mean I'll be splitting the room with him…" Serena started but then bit her tongue when she watched a man with dark black hair, fresh from a shower walk out of a room, with a black t-shirt and board shorts on stop in the long hallway.

"Darien!"

"Meatball head?" He said turning revealing the blue eyed Darien to the girls. He raised his eyebrow both surprised and slightly annoyed.

"Great so you guys have met?" Tess said smiling, then her face turned to confusion as she saw the rest of the girls avoid eye contact with sweat drops forming above their heads.

"We're in for a long summer aren't we guys?" Mina asked.

"Mhm." They all nodded half halfheartedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Going Pink**

"What are you doing here?" Serena accused.

"I was looking for piece and quiet, but when I heard Tess liked marine biology I was hoping to get a few lessons before my biology classes next year."

"Bio-what?" Mina asked.

"It's the study of what makes up a living creature or thing. Very interesting subject matter." Ami explained.

"What are you doing here Meatball head? I know it's definitely not to study…" He said.

"Rei invited me with the rest of the gang for the summer…you know Tess is Rei's cousin?" She said.

Darien looked from Tess to Rei and finally saw why she had looked so familiar. He'd kind of dated Rei for a while, but that was long over, and he felt this peaceful vacation he had planned would last much longer. She did look like Rei, having the same black hair, but she looked more mature, defiantly about his age, and didn't have Rei's violet eyes, nor fiery attitude so it seemed.

"So I'm sharing a room with him?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Like I said before it's got a divider. It'll be like having your own room, but if you want Serena you can take my room and I can sleep there." Tess offered.

Serena saw Darien's face light up at that idea. There was one thing she wanted more then getting a different room; Darien's dissatisfaction.

"So what'll it be Meatball head?" Darien asked.

"I'll keep the room." She shot her head up, nose high to Darien.

"Well now that we got that figured out I'll show you all to your rooms."

The girls all noticed the rooms had low beds, almost floor level. Serena's was the only one where instead of a bed she had a double layered sleeping bag. She was dissatisfied that Darien had gotten the bed, but she held her tongue. She noticed as she put her clothes away and bunny blanket on her sleeping bag, how it really was a wooden and paper divider that hooked the rather large room into two.

She went to take out her bathing suit when she noticed the bows she used to hide the moth balled holes were starting to come undone…nothing about it was flattering anyway. She went out of the room to meet the scouts who had already changed.

Rei wore a two piece halter bikini that went from purple to red to purple, and tied up around the neck and sides of the bottom. Mina wore a strapless bathing suit that showed off her stomach that was orange and had a small stripe of white under her breasts. Leta wore her green bikini that started like a choker around her neck and haltered ending under her breasts, lacing up at the front between the two cups. Her bottoms were similar lacing up on the sides…it reminded Serena of a nicer version of her lace up green Jupiter boots. Ami wore a mono-kini that wore like a regular bathing suit, and just showed off her sides, that was a waving colour of blues.

"Serena where's your bathing suit?" Mina asked.

"It…broke…kind of."

"Really Serena? Well we're all ready to go to the beach." Rei said, annoyed.

"Hey, look how about I bring you to the bathing suit shop down the way?" Tess offered."They're not that expensive so it should fit your budget."

"Thanks!" Serena said and went back to get her purse.

* * *

When they finally reached the shop, Serena had tried on many but all seemed failures. She needed something that would hold her over all summer, and nothing seemed to look right.

"How about this one?" Tess asked. She held up a pink strapless bikini, with a white fringe that puckered at the chest.

Serena looked at it. It was pretty revealing; no straps, low cut…but she liked the pink color of it.

Tess noticed her hesitance. "Just try it on Serena, you'll look hot." She winked.

"Don't you need one?" Serena asked hoping to spread the focus from her.

"Nah, I got a few back at the cabin. I buy them from here all the time." She smiled and rushed her into the change room.

Serena finally walked out, and Tess looked at her. "See; you do look hot."

* * *

Darien had gotten up late, after studying some of Tess' marine books. He found them interesting, but something about politics drew him in more. Old fashioned war strategies came to him with ease, like he was a war hero in another life. He didn't like modern day politics, but he liked reading all the old and new methods around the world. He looked outside, and noticed the beautiful sunny day, and people scattered already along the shore line. He surrendered and went to go get ready for the nice day.

Serena and Tess got back and Serena left right away to get the bathing suit on. She didn't want the rest of them to leave her out for too long. She went into her room, when she noticed a light shining through the paper screen divider. Darien's half must have the outside windows. She was about to take her shirt off when she noticed Darien's shadow enter his half of the room. It surprised her how translucent the divider was, showing her a detailed silhouette of him. He took his shirt off and looked like he was getting dressed. It made her blush and she looked away.

"Serena?" Luna said quietly entering the room.

"I'm just going to go change in the bathroom." She rushed out, leaving Luna alone. In no way did she want Darien to see her shadow.

"Its fine," Luna said to herself. "I don't really like beach water anyway." Luna said taking a sunny spot on the ground for herself.

* * *

"Serena you almost done in there?" Tess said, "I'll go down with you to find the girls." Tess wore an oversize tank top, and a two piece black bathing suit underneath.

"Hey, are you going down to the beach too?" Darien asked Tess, holding a towel on his shoulder and water in the other hand, wearing board shorts and a white t-shirt.

"I'm done!" Serena said walking out of the bathroom, to see both Tess and Darien standing outside the bathroom. She saw Darien looking at her, and it caught her off guard and she felt the color rush to her cheeks.

He looked at the meatball head in her little pink strapless bikini and she actually looked good. Really good, not that he'd ever admit it.

"What are you looking at?" Serena finally asked, challenging his look, and walked past him.

"We'll see you down there Darien." Tess laughed following Serena out.

He shook it off. In no way would he succumb to Serena's looks. He'd hoped he hadn't blushed, because he didn't want to give the girl that satisfaction. Sure she was a blonde haired blue eyed girl, but he'd have will power. She was a meatball head…remember…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting into Hot Water**

"Hey Serena, over here!" Mina said, playing volleyball with Lita.

Serena saw them and went over. Ami was reading a book, and Rei was basking in the sand; her skin already absorbing the sun like it was meant for her.

"Nice bathing suit Serena." Ami smiled.

"Thanks Ami!" She smiled back. She defiantly didn't want to play volleyball; sports never came easy to her. Maybe she'd just lay here with the other girls.

"Hey Tess, aren't you going to stay with us?" Serena asked.

"Nah, I might do a bit of surfing, or snorkeling. Check out the waters you know." She smiled and waved at the girls before leaving. Serena watched her leave, and was about to turn away to lay out her beach towel, when she saw Darien. Had she really made him speechless in her bathing suit? …what was she thinking? Why did she care if she did…serves him right making fun of her meatballs all the time…

She watched him as he shielded his eyes from the sun, put down his bag and began to take off his shirt.

"Wow, Serena is that really Darien?" Mina said, catching the same glimpse Serena had been watching.

Serena shrugged nonchalantly and watched. He was toned, muscular, and had abs that was for sure. His blue swim trunks made his eyes pop too.

"I can't believe you dated him Rei."

She tipped her sunglasses down to look. "Yea, I'm just that good I guess. But I'm on to better things now."

"What like Chad?" Serena took the opportunity.

"Shut it Serena." Rei scolded before putting her sunglasses back on and regaining her laying position to tan.

"I can't believe you can hate someone like that." Lita teased Serena, also making it clear that she thought he was a looker.

Serena avoided the question. "How about you Ami?"

Ami just looked at them over her book and blushed a bit. "He's …nice."

"Nice?" They all looked over as sweat drops formed above their heads.

Darien went into the water. It was cool and refreshing. It was nice to think that in the midst of all the teenage girls at that beach house, he'd at least have Tess who was his age , although she seemed to cling to the girls a lot more. He spotted the girls out on the beach. Serena was laying down eating a pink Popsicle beside Rei basking in the sun. Serena and Rei couldn't be any different. Rei was persistent, strong willed, and even he'd noticed had a low temper, but she also had a good head on her shoulders. Serena was naive, a cry baby, but cared a lot more for people's feelings however lacked in the smarts department. They looked like complete opposites and yet were the closest of friends. He'd heard the saying opposites attract but never really believed it. There must be something they have in common…

He swam back to the shore and towel dried his hair. He noticed a few girls looking in his direction. He looked away. He didn't really like the fact that he always seemed to attract girls…hell if they knew he was Tuxedo Mask, he'd be the first to run away from the fan-clubs. It was flattering, but it got completely annoying at times. He'd always been on his own, and had learned to like it that way. He'd had the odd girlfriend, but nothing long term. Andrew was one of the few people that didn't irk him or annoy him. Surprisingly it being one of the first days off summer the beach was packed. It was then that he spotted the kids running around…

"Hey maybe we should go scout for some guys?" Mina asked.

"Yea, I'm getting tired playing all that volleyball." Lita wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead.

"I'm game, I'm getting kind of hot too." Rei said. "You coming guys?"

"Nah, I'll stay here. I'm on one of the last chapters of this book." Ami replied.

"Didn't you just start that this morning?" Lita asked.

Ami shrugged and dug her nose back into her book.

"Serena?"

"Nah, I'll stay here. I didn't get a good night sleep last night."

"Ah, does Darien snore?" Mina laughed teasing.

"No the floor is really hard." Serena ignored the comment and reclined back in one of the beach chairs.

The rest of the girls walked off for a "boy scouting" walk along the beach. Serena closed her eyes for a moment before she heard laughing. It was coming closer, yelling screaming childish laughing, and that's when she opened her eyes. Two boys were running towards the shoreline from the water, holding water guns in their hands. They must be having a water gun fight, she thought and that's when she felt the cold water hit her in the face.

"Ahh!" The two yelled, them having hit Ami as well.

The kid laughed at the girls, kneeling over.

"Stop it! Leave us alone!" Serena warned.

"Or what? Chase us?" The boys taunted, getting ready to spray the girls again.

"No don't' or my book will get wet." Ami said, clutching her book with her arms.

The boys just spit their tongues at them and aimed again. Serena went to get up but instead got another dose of water in the face. She opened her mouth in disbelief at the children.

"See told you we'd get ya!"

"Three times the charm!" The boys devilishly yelled.

"I don't think so."

They all looked over to see Darien blocking the path between the girls and the water guns. "Don't you boys have somewhere else to be?" He asked.

"Get out of the way mister, we're just having fun." They tried to move around him.

"Fun eh?" Darien then grabbed his wet towel from his shoulder and spun it around, and in a similar fashion to throwing a rose or his cape, whipped it at the boys causing a small red mark on their thy, and their leg burning. They yelled out, and ran away.

"Thanks Darien!" Ami smiled.

"Look at Darien playing all heroic…" Serena crossed her arms.

"Cool it Meatball head, or that water on your face might sizzle." Darien said. "Can't you just thank me for a favor?"

"You're right." Serena sighed. "Sorry Darien, thanks for saving us from the water gun boys."

Ami laughed and moved back to her recliner.

"You should be, and you owe me a favor, remember that." Darien said sticking his nose high and walked away.

"Sometimes he sounds just like Tuxedo Mask with those crystals. Who says I have to remember anything?" She snooted back up. "…not that he is Tuxedo Mask, he's not nearly as charming, maybe I do need a quick cool off, the sun must be getting to me or I'm going crazy." She said to herself, before jumping into the water.

"Ah." She smiled as the water cooled her right down.

"Hey we're back!" Lita smiled to Ami.

"Any success?"

"A bit, but not much. Maybe tomorrow?" Mina answered.

"Hey, where'd Serena go?" Rei asked.

"She went for a dip in the water after Darien shooed some annoying boys away for us."

"Well, I don't care what she's doing but the sun is setting and we have to go in." Rei said.

"Yea Tess said to be back before nightfall. I think we're having barbecue and bonfire." Lita added.

"Serena will catch up. She got here late anyway; let's let her have her little swim. We can always tell Luna to come get her." Mina said, as the girls packed up.

"Yea sounds good to me I'm starved." Lita said as they walked back.

Serena was floating when she felt one of her earrings fall off her ear. They were her good triple pearl earrings so she couldn't loose them. The water was clear and she saw it falling so she dove under the water to get it, she had to go deep but eventually with a few tries caught it before it landed on the ground of the beach.

Luckily she wasn't in a too deep of a drop off, and turned around to swim up when she felt something on her ankle. She tried to swim up but she couldn't. She looked down and saw that she'd been caught in a string of seaweed that tangled around her ankle. She tugged but it wouldn't get off…she started to panic…what would happen to her? Would anyone even realize that she was gone? How long would she survive with this low supply of air?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sweet things**

She felt the air escaping her lungs. She looked down at her foot and kept wiggling it and started to feel a panic erupt, feeling tears leave her eyes under water.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey Darien." Rei smiled back.

"You guys going back already?"

"Yea, Tess said she wants to barbeque and have a bonfire so we decided to come back early to wash up." Mina explained.

"Aren't there five of you?"

"Serena went for a swim after the … water gun situation." Ami said meekly. They all gave her a questioning look.

"Ah, so she's back there by herself? Jeez, you think she'll be able to find her way back?" Darien said more making fun of her then being worried.

"If she doesn't come back right away, we'll just get Lun…OW!" Mina started before Lita jabbed her in the stomach with her elbow to shut her up.

"You know someone really should go back and look after her, if she can't manage her grades, who knows what her sense of direction is like…"

"Thanks Darien! Glad you could offer!" Rei smiled at him, "We'll see you later, bye!" Then she rushed the rest of the girls off, leaving Darien dumbfounded…he hadn't really volunteered had he?

He went on the shore line and looked for the blonde girl, and spotted her towel and beach bag. He looked over at it, and moved it, and he swore he saw something golden catch his eye, but then also heard a splashing noise out in the water. The tide hadn't come in yet, and the waves were still small. He looked out farther and saw what looked like splashing chaos in the water…could it be that…Serena was drowning in the water?

He felt a small sigh escape his lips and took a running dive into the water. He looked ahead in the dark blue ocean to see that something pink blonde and thrashing was ahead in the water, and as he got closer he saw the problem; seaweed. Long strands of aquatic green seaweed tangled around her foot. It was just like Serena to get herself in that kind of trouble; klutzy trouble that wouldn't happen to anyone else.

Luckily for her, saving girls was something he did best. He noticed her thrashing and panic had stopped, which meant he could get closer but also that he didn't have much time. He dove deeper and tried to break the seaweed and with a good tug it broke in half, some still remaining on her foot. He then brought her up to the surface carefully and looked at her. She really did seem a lot more peaceful like this, but he didn't want to be responsible for letting her drown so he swam carefully back to shore.

When he got on the shore he noticed she wasn't really breathing and probably inhaled too much water from the thrashing…which meant the only way to get her back was to perform CPR…mouth to mouth. What would she say if she knew he was going to do mouth to…never mind he didn't want to know…he could hear the complaints already…

She felt her eyes open, groggy, she felt a soreness in her throat, and felt water come up on her like she was about to be sick. She moved her head to the side and spit out the water, and looked up to see two blue eyes looking at her.

"Darien?" She coughed out.

"What the heck were you doing meatball brain?" He said.

She couldn't remember for a minute then moved her hand to steady herself, when she felt the small prick of the earring in it. She opened her palm to see the pearl earring out placed in her hand.

"That is what you went down there for?" He accused.

"Yes...it…was…" She coughed out hoarsely. She went to sit up but felt a rush of blood to her head and decided it couldn't happen.

"How did you know I was…" She started in a whisper.

"Because Rei did the honors of telling me to go out to look for you…when I saw your stuff over there, then the spastic thrashing in the water…I knew it could only be you Meatball head." He rolled his eyes a bit.

She rolled her eyes back, and looked over to her stuff. Thank god he didn't look in it, the star locket and her broach were sitting pretty underneath some snacks and sun lotion and that was one thing she didn't feel like explaining. She felt a head rush, and decided that she needed to lay her head back down.

Darien looked down at the 15 year old blonde…newly 15 might he add. He remembered bumping into her on her birthday and getting a fair warning not to call her any names or make fun of her as a birthday gift…one of the hardest things he'd ever done…next to the Negaverse fights…he laughed to himself. She'd already passed out again…he'd never drowned…or at least as far as he could remember, but he didn't imagine it was very fun. He surrendered and picked her up, grabbing her bag and started walking to the beach house.

It was funny, the way her head sat limp on his chest, reminded him of the way he often carried Sailor Moon in his arms away from harm from the Negaverse. Not that Serena was anything like Sailor Moon, but it did make him feel like he did something right. That maybe he was doing his job as Tuxedo Mask, this way too; helping out people who needed it escaping dangerous situations.

* * *

"What happened?" Tess asked rushing out to see Darien carrying Serena.

"She got caught in a bed of long leafed seaweed, had to get her out."

"Is she okay?" Tess asked.

"She'll be fine, just give her a bit to sleep it off." He placed her inside, and put her on top of her sleeping bag, and small pillowed mattress, and saw her cat Luna creep up to her. He looked over through the paper wood divider to his half of the room thinking…

* * *

She woke up with a start, as if the last occurrences had temporarily left her mind, feeling strange in the beach house room, laying down in a bed that wasn't her own…a bed? She looked around, and hoisted herself up a bit and noticed that she wasn't on the floor, anymore but was on a bed.

"Luna what happened?"

"Darien brought you in here, after you passed out. He put his bed in here too for you Serena."

"Darien?" She recalled having drowned and having him being the one to rescue her from the water. "Darien did this?" It didn't seem fathomable, the mean Darien who teased her gave up his bed?

"What did you think he didn't have a heart?" Luna said, stretching. "I'm surprised it took you that long to wake up."

"How did I drown?"

"Serena, you were caught in a bed of seaweed remember?"

"If I drowned then how did I…"

"Now Serena, you must know that if someone drowns CPR must be preformed at in that case…" Luna started and watched as Serena's face was enlightened with the fact that Darien had given her mouth to mouth resuscitation. She felt a hotness spread to her cheeks…she wasn't blushing because she liked him…but still a boy had kissed her basically…and not just any boy Darien?

"Now Serena don't act like a child about this. He saved your life, AND gave you his bed. You owe him! Act like the respectable sailor scout you are and thank him!" Luna scolded.

Serena moved out of bed, threw on a sweater and shorts and wrapped her blanket around her to go outside.

"Hey Serena! Sorry about leaving you at the beach today!" Mina said.

"Yes, if we would have known you were in trouble we never would have left!" Ami added apologetically.

"We feel bad Serena!" Lita said frowning a bit.

"It is just like you to get all caught up in seaweed though, putting us through all that worry…" Rei added, as her way of admitting her struggle with it.

"It's okay guys." She added meekly as she sat on a lawn chair outside next to the fire.

"Which reminds me, next time you guys go out, I want a buddy system, especially if your swimming or leaving the group. I told your parent's I'd be responsible for you guys." Tess added. "Thank god Darien went back."

They all nodded submissively. Darien was about to protest, mention that he was more or less forced into going back for Serena by Rei but he held his tongue as he saw Serena look at him, with big blue tame eyes.

"Thanks for saving me today." Serena admitted weakly.

"No biggie, Meatball head." He leaned back in his chair.

"…and the bed."

They all looked over to him. He was surprised she'd mentioned it, or even thanked him for it.

"You gave her the bed? That was nice of you." Tess smiled at Darien.

"Well she did almost drown." He defended himself as if it wasn't an choice so much as it just should have been done.

"Here Serena, we made you extra." Lita handed over a plate with two shush-kabobs of fish and vegetables and fruit barbequed.

"Thanks!" She filled her mouth eagerly.

"And there are some marsh mallows to roast too, they're really sweet." Ami smiled.

Serena nodded thankfully.

"Eat too many of those and you'll blow up like a balloon you know." Darien warned.

She stuck out her tongue at him. So they were back to normal now. Good, he thought. She didn't really have anything to worry about though; she looked just fine in her bathing suit.

She stuck her tongue back in and went back to eating. What did he have to worry about? Judging by his flat stomach at the beach today, he could afford to eat a few more marsh mellows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Boys, Volleyballs, and Bumps**

"Serena, get up!"

Serena rolled over groggily to see Mina beside her.

"Wha-?" She wiped her eyes and looked at her friend, half awake, half confused.

"There is a volleyball tournament today!"

"Mina, you know I don't like sports…" She rolled over.

"Not just any volleyball tournament, a _male_ volleyball tournament, with guys in bathing suits…and might I say it…" She looked starry eyed, full of hope and lust. "…abs!"

Serena popped out of bed the next moment. Her throat felt dry from all the water she had swallowed the evening before, but the bed was a lot more comfortable then the floor would have been…she hated to admit it but she owed Darien for that one.

"I'll see meet you at the door Serena!" Mina smiled, almost skipping out of the room in anticipation.

Serena looked over, and saw the sunlight barely coming through the wooden paper divider, and wondered if Darien was awake. She'd rather thank him now in private then in front of the girls where she'd have to admit her defeat. She pulled the divider's wooden base back slowly, and noticed he wasn't there. He must have already left to go study, or go to the beach. She looked around for a minute, and saw he was completely organized, and then she noticed the notepad and pencil on the desk...

"I think I'm going to stay in today." Rei said.

"Why?" Lita asked.

"I got a lot of sun yesterday so I'm really tired. Plus I want to read the fire today, see if anything has happened with the Negaverse since we left." She whispered the second part.

"Good idea, I might stay in and do some studying. I actually would like to learn more about the rainbow crystals." Ami answered, muttering the last part lower.

"Well Serena, and Lita and I are going to scout out the tournament aren't we?" Mina smiled, already in her bathing suit waiting at the door, beach bag in hand.

"Sounds about right." Lita answered back, grabbing her flip flops.

"I'm ready!" Serena rushed out.

"What took you so long Meatball head?" Rei asked her.

"None of your business Rei, and why do you call me Meatball head too…if it isn't enough that I get if from Darien…" Serena said.

Mina took it upon herself to nudge Serena towards the door before a full fledged fight started, and Lita followed, waving them goodbye with a smile.

* * *

Nephrite already knew the person he was looking for would easily be the boy with the most potential at the volleyball tournament. Jason Biggs. He made his move, and let the competitive spirit of the young man work its way and sooner then later he would find someone with a rainbow crystal for Queen Beryl, and hopefully take enough energy from these teenagers.

_"Hi, my name is Maxfield Stanton. I see your signing up for the beach volleyball tournament. I like your wrist-guards but if your going to hit the ball i with them on, I'd make sure to hit right about here."_

* * *

"So where are these hunks of beach muscle?" Lita asked, shielding her eyes from the sun scouting the beach.

"Hmm…well the tournament should be around here somewhere…maybe I can show off some of my skills!" Mina started.

"I think it's over here!" Serena said, and started to run in the direction of a forming crowd, while Lita and Mina walked closely behind.

"Ouch!"

Serena walked right into someone, so preoccupied with her friends to make sure they were following.

"Watch it Meatball head!"

She looked up to see Darien, and suddenly all feelings of thankfulness left her body.

"Why don't you look where you're going?" She accused back.

"I was, I just didn't have a chance to move away from a pink and blonde torpedo. If you're looking for the volleyball tournament, it starts there in 10 minutes. The sheet for the sign up is over there."

"And how would you know so much?"

"I signed up for it." He rolled his eyes.

Serena looked up at him. Sure he was muscular but she'd never seen him play any sport, and if anything he was always working or making sure he was academically adapt.

"You play volleyball?" Mina suddenly appeared behind them.

"Yea, I was on the varsity team for my university for a while." He shrugged.

"That's pretty cool, volleyball can be a rough sport." Lita agreed.

"It can." He shrugged.

"I can't wait to watch, see any hot guys Serena?" Mina scouted past them to the crowd of boys signing up.

"A few." She looked over, but nothing really struck her fancy. However there was one face…someone with long brown hair and dark eyes that struck her as familiar…and not in a good way. She was going to point him out but then he disappeared into the crowd.

"You alright Serena?" Lita asked.

"Mhm…just thought I saw someone." She shrugged.

"Well I got to go grab my stuff from the beach." Darien left without a goodbye.

Serena suddenly felt guilt that she'd been harsh on him, since she still owed him. He had one up on her, and she didn't like anything about it.

The girls waited back and the games were about to start. They were divided on teams at first and then they would be marked in singles. One of the guys, was first, he had longer blonde hair, and gloves on his hands attached to wrist guards, and had a dark determination in his eyes.

"Wow, look at him." Mina said.

" He's good looking. He reminds me of my old boyfriend Steve." Lita agreed.

"He's going against Darien, look!" Serena said.

Darien was placed on the opposing team. They started the match, and they soon noticed it wasn't just a gleam in his eye, he was super competitive. The blonde was pushing his own teammates down to save the ball. Luckily Darien and another guy on his team was pretty good, and together they saved a good portion of the hits.

"Wow, he's competitive." Lita said.

"Maybe I can show him my moves later." Mina hoped eagerly.

" He looks kinda scary." Serena said noticing the way he never hesitated to push another down to save the ball or hit it.

In the end, it was Darien versus super competitive mystery guy.

"Wow, Darien was pretty good too." Lita admitted.

They decided to take a break in the competition, so the girls slowly started huddling around the roped off area where the nets were. It was clear most girls were interested in the two men playing the final game. Serena, Mina and Lita kept getting pushed forward by the crowd as they struggled to see the boys.

Suddenly Serena felt a small push that caused her to klutz out falling over the rope onto the volleyball area. She looked up to see the blonde staring at her.

"You're on my turf." He said.

"Sorry I uh…just fell."

"Well get off, I can't have the sand all uneven if you expect me to win."

"Hey buddy it was just an accident." Lita stuck up for Serena.

"Actually I don't care if you win anymore." Mina said, helping Serena up.

"Well you better remember my name; Jason Miskino. Because I'm going to win this, and go professional. Now move." He shoved the girls back behind the stands with a push as they fell backwards like dominoes.

"I never thought I'd say this but I hope Darien wins." Serena mumbled.

They watched the game, and it was close, but eventually Darien lost.

"Bummer." Lita said staring at the score.

"Yea what was up with that guy?" Mina asked.

"Total jerk. Exactly like my old boyfriend Steve." Lita added.

" I still have the bruise to prove it." Serena looked at her arm where she'd hit a rock when she fell.

"Hey Meatball head, what happened, you klutz out again?"

"No I didn't." Serena crossed her arms.

"Actually Mr. Arrogant over there pushed us over." Lita admitted to Darien nudging her head in Jason's direction.

"The kid that beat me?"

"Make that Mr. Ego," Mina added. "He was totally full of himself."

"Serena fell over the rope and he yelled at her for being on his side of the net. I'd love to get my hands on that guy." Lita added. "…to beat him up I mean."

"Seemed pretty competitive." Darien agreed.

"I'd love to see him loose to someone." Mina said.

"Something seemed off about him." Serena said. "Maybe he was just worried he'd loose."

"Excuse me?"

They turned to see Jason standing behind them. "I'd never loose. You didn't even stand a chance."

"You were pretty good, but that doesn't give you an excuse to be pushing around girls." Darien defended.

"They got in my way, they'll get over it."

"Oh I'd help you get over it." Lita threatened.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said.

"Fine, four against one." Mina found herself blurting out.

"I'll beat you all." He smiled.

"Uhm Mina, I'm not exactly…"Serena started.

"Don't worry Serena, I'll get this. Lita's good too, she's got some powerful shots, and Darien's good, we got it!" Mina smiled.

"I serve." He said before hitting a powerful shot that would've shot a hole through the net.

Lita hit it back with a bit of force, and he caught it sending it with speed to Mina who hit it before it went back too far, and it played like this for a while Darien catching the ones that Mina or Lita didn't. Serena stayed off to the side, trying not to interfere.

"Give up!" Jason yelled.

"No!" Lita hit another one back at him.

Jason was enraged with the fact that he wouldn't win. "You're all supposed to be playing, but it seems like its just one against three, if that's so let's even up the odds!" His eyes glossed over, staring hard and black at them, as he shot the ball into the air. He served it with immense speed as it went flying past them.

Serena was the only one who noticed where it was aimed. She took it upon herself to jump in front of it right before it hit Darien.

"Serena!" Mina and Lita screamed.

Serena went to turn around to look at it when she got hit in the back with it and went flying forward, knocking the wind out of her.

She hit the ground with a thud.

"Serena, are you okay?"

"Mmph." She moaned into the sand.

"This game is over." Darien said.

"Why? too chicken to loose again against me?" Jason threatened.

"No, I don't play against guys that throw volley balls at girls, or anyone for that matter." Darien walked away.

"It was aimed for you anyway!" He yelled over.

"Jerk." Lita added, before going to see Serena.

"You okay?" Mina asked helping her sit up.

"I think."

"Let me see it." Darien said.

"What?" Serena asked.

"The hit, where he hit you with the ball?" He asked.

She turned around and she felt pain run up her back. "Is it bad?"

"Let's just say you'll have a matching bruise for that one on your arm." Lita admitted.

"It's really sore." She winced.

"Can you guys go get her some ice?" Darien asked.

"Sure but where?" Lita asked.

"I saw a bar along the beach a way over, maybe they'll be a cute guy working there!" Mina grabbed Lita's hand.

"Mina!" Lita scolded as they walked away.

"Why the heck would you do that Meatball head?" He asked her.

"I owed you the favor." She shrugged.

"You didn't need to play hero you know." He said sticking his head up.

"I don't play hero…I am a super hero." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing…can't you just thank me for the favor?" She asked, mimicking what he'd said to her yesterday when he went "heroic" saving the girls from the brat boys with the water guns.

"Thanks Meatball head." He said, slightly reluctantly and waited as Mina and Leta came over with the ice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: All Paths Lead to Doom**

"What happened?" Tess asked when Serena came in leaning on Darien.

"That Jason kid from the volleyball tournament went and hit Serena with the volleyball." Mina explained.

"Total bad sport, and really competitive too. Someone needs to teach that kid a lesson." Lita added.

"Jason? Jason Miskino?" Tess asked. "That kid is one of the best volleyball players on the beach, but also one of the nicest. He taught me how to fix my serve. I don't remember him being mean?"

"Well he sure was. He aimed for me but…" Darien started.

"You know, can you just bring me to my room, it's been a long day you know! He, he." Serena interrupted, adding a yawn. There was no way she wanted Rei or Ami or any of them to know she'd purposely flew in front of the ball to pay back Darien. As far as they were concerned she tripped.

"Okay okay Meatball head."

"You go Darien, I got her." Tess offered.

"Thanks." He left, stretching, walking to the bathroom for a shower.

...

"You know I'm not stupid you know." Tess said once Serena was in her room.

"What?"

"You and Darien. You two must be really good friends to be able to put up with each other like that."

"Friends? Are you kidding me?" Serena asked in disbelief as she sat on the bed.

"Would a friend give their bed to another if they were hurt? Or save them from drowning…or for a matter of fact even go back to the beach to make sure you made your way home? Sounds like friends." Tess asked.

Serena didn't have a protest ready.

"You guys may not see it, and maybe you two are really just genuinely nice, but you care a bit for each other, even if you can't always put up with each other. Kind of like you and my cousin Rei…yes I've noticed that too." Tess winked before she left the room.

Serena sat there. Did Darien actually like her as a friend? Sure he'd saved her from potential danger twice already, but maybe that's just who he was? He seemed to have a clear head as to right from wrong…other then name calling…but even so he always was reluctant to be nice to her…Tess couldn't be right. Or could she?

* * *

Darien felt refreshed after his shower. It seemed Serena had a radar for trouble, almost like wherever she was there was some kind of klutzed out evil force around that got her into trouble. He laughed. She really was a meatball head. He grabbed a pair of black shorts for bed, and figured he'd go to bed early too. All the sun and the volleyball can really wipe a guy out. That's when he saw it. Sitting on his now mattress and sleeping bag bed, was a small note. He looked at it and read:

_Thank's again for the bed, and for not letting me drown.  
- Serena  
P.S. STOP calling me Meatball Head! …its not funny you know…_

He laughed at the last comment. So Serena really did mean it when she said thanks the other night. It wasn't that big of a deal what he'd done…or was it? He was used to saving people like Sailor Moon. He'd had his suspicions for forever that he was Tuxedo Mask and as of lately it just made sense. So maybe saving someone from drowning was a big deal…and then Serena today? Selflessly throwing herself in front of the ball, she could have had some serious back damage if she didn't watch out. But it was all to even the score with him? Maybe the blonde haired girl wasn't as immature and nave as he'd originally thought.

* * *

"Thanks for showing us the trail today!" Ami said to Tess as they sat drinking water in the living room of the beach house.

"Yea it was really nice." Rei added.

"The view from the top of the hill was really great too." Darien added.

"Good exercise too, a nice break from the beach." Leta smiled.

"I'm glad you all liked it…uhm Serena?" Tess looked over to the blonde who had been frantically searching the room for something.

"Did anyone see my bag?"

"Serena, you had it with us when you left this morning!" Rei reminded.

"Could you have left it on the path?" Mina asked.

Serena retraced her footsteps, and thought. She'd stopped at the top to have a snack and…she must have left it by the rock up there. "I think I did…"

"Really Serena?" Rei rolled her eyes.

"Well the sun will be setting in an hour or so, so if you're going up be careful, can't you bring someone with you?" Tess asked.

"Good call Serena has no sense of direction." Darien added.

"Good then it's settled, you can go since you have a better one. I'm going to make dinner for when you two get back."

Darien looked at Tess and back to Serena. How did that keep happening? Rei and Tess had a strange way to make people do things they didn't necessarily volunteer for…

* * *

"Why do you have to be so forgetful Serena?" Darien complained as the trudged up the path up the hillside overlooking the beach. It was mostly forest at the bottom then got sparser at the top.

"I don't mean to be." She silently hoped it would still be there, it had her locket and her broach in it. Without that she'd be nothing.

_*Rustle*_

"Hey do you hear something?" Darien asked.

"I don't think so? Why you don't think it's a bear or something do you?" Serena asked wide eyed.

"Bears aren't local here." Darien rolled his eyes.

" You know you don't have to act like I'm so dumb! I could have gotten here on my own you know!" She got angry.

"Yea right, you would have gotten lost."

"You don't know that. I don't need you!" She said before running off. Maybe it was that she just wanted to prove Tess wrong; that there was nothing between them, or maybe it really was that she didn't believe that he'd ever be true friends with her if he kept criticizing her. Either way she'd find that bag on her own and prove it.

She finally followed the path to the top of the hill and saw her bag by the rock where she'd stopped to have a snack earlier. She went to go reach for it when something else grabbed it.

"Looking for this?"

It was Jason.

"It's mine. Could you give it back? Thanks." Serena asked politely.

"After you made me look like a fool. I was supposed to win that you know. You got in the way. You're going to pay for that. How about we match this up even, right now?"

She saw the way his eyes grew black with power and competitiveness and she drew a step back.

"He, he, I don't really play volleyball so if you could just give me my bag?"

"Well if you don't you're going to have to learn!" He said, before she noticed the way his glove lit up as a small symbol brightened and she realized why Jason was not being normal; he was being controlled by the Negaverse.

She looked at the tall evil creature, standing in Jason's place while his body lay limp on the ground.

She couldn't get to her bag. She couldn't get to her broach. She couldn't transform. She was in deep trouble.

* * *

**_just so my readers know...this is not going along with the Anime completely in the sense i may revamp the way Serena and Darien got to knowing each other's secrets...etc...  
Anyway i hope your enjoying it! Feel free to send a review or check out my other stories! thanx! _**


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so re-reading my story I realized at the time Nephrite was around, she didn't have her star locket; but for the means of this story I am going a bit out of order…also nothing is going to happen like it was in the anime so be prepared…however I am freely taking in ideas and such for this story. Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Cliffhanger**

She looked at her bag to the monster .

"Try to dodge this!" It yelled in a venomous manly voice.

Next thing she knew she was dodging a torpedo of spiky volley balls when she saw one coming towards her that she couldn't miss.

"Serena!"  
Darien knew he couldn't change to Tuxedo Mask here, not in front of Serena, but he had an inkling to, like somewhere Sailor Moon was in trouble too. He ran out and picked her up at the last minute pushing both of them out of the way.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Jason." She pointed.

"He's got your bag…what is so important in that bag anyway?" He asked. But before she could answer him, an angry monster from the Negaverse was sending more deadly shots their way.

"What are we going to do?" Serena whined after one skimmed hitting her head.

"Escape. That's all we can do right now." Darien said hard faced.

"You're not going anywhere!" The monster hissed at them. It was tall, red and, had large gloves on its hand which formed a new spiky volleyball that would soon come their way. Its hair stuck up on odd ends, black with streaks of blonde and red. "I still have the bag."

"No you don't." Darien suddenly moved swiftly trying to tackle the monster and from its hand the bag flew with a long force that almost sent it off the ledge of the hill overlooking the beach.

"Darien!" Serena yelled, as the monster shoved him off and he hit the ground hard.  
"How dare you hurt my friends?"

The monster was not rendered fearful of her threat. If she was Sailor Moon it might, but instead it just smiled evilly at her.

"Serena…the bag." Darien coughed out trying to recover from the hit.

Serena turned around and saw that the bag was almost going to fall off the ledge. Her eyes went wide and she went to go grab it and almost slipped off the edge herself.

"Bye, bye." The monster warned and hit a ball her way.

Darien's eyes went wide, as he got up and tackled the monster off too the side and instead the monster fell off the ledge, when he looked back Serena wasn't on the ledge either.

"Darien!" A meek voice called.

He walked closer to see Serena holding on to the edge with one hand, bag in the other.

"I've got you Serena don't let go!" He grabbed her hand trying to hoist her up.

And that's when he saw it. The thing in her bag he'd seen sparkle when he'd saved her from drowning, a golden star locket that he'd let Sailor Moon keep. A trinket from his past that he wasn't even sure meant anything, yet felt like it meant something, was in Serena's bag. Either Sailor Moon was extremely forgetful leaving her things around here and there, or Serena had some explaining to do.

In his thought he'd let his grip become looser. "Darien…" Serena warned warily.

He snapped out of it and used his other hand to hoist her up.

"What happened too the monster?"

"It fell over the ledge."

"No it didn't it's not there." Serena pointed down to where the monster should have been and instead there was nothing. "I've got to go." She said instantly, itching to get out her communicator and her broach but instead Darien grabbed her wrist.

"You have something to explain to me first."

She looked at him confused. "What was that locket in your bag?"

"This locket?" She took it out, and stared at it. It had to do with something important to Tuxedo Mask. She kept it on her all the time. "A friend gave it too me."

"Who's the friend?"

"You wouldn't know him."

"Him?" He asked. Now this was interesting.

"Darien I got to go. Someone else is going to get hurt if I don't find that monster."

"YOU? I'm not letting you go alone after that monster?"

She looked at him. Right, she was just klutzy Serena right now, and he had no clue. Still why was he so interested in the locket?

"Fine." She said, she'd loose him if they saw the monster.

"I think I know where it went."

"How?"

"Look." He pointed to the forest behind the beach and they saw a terrible rustling of trees and a large amount of childish yelling. "Let's go."

He dragged her on, and she had a sudden onset of the same feeling she got when Tuxedo Mask guided her to safety in fights. However they, two humans…not super heroes where going to march right up to the same monster that almost pummeled the both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Game, Set, Match**

Darien ran ahead and they saw the scene. A group of summer school kids were being targeted by volleyballs like they where dodge balls. A frightened camp leader tried to protect them but she'd been hit one too many times. The nega-monster moved in rage, competitively winning every "match" by getting rid of the opponent.

Serena watched in horror, but she'd also seen Darien run ahead, and took it as her chance.

"Serena?"

"Go ahead, I'll catch right up. I just want to put my bag down…"

She hid behind a tree and dropped her bag. She grabbed her broach, and tuck her locket in her bra. _"Moon Prism Power!"_

Darien hid behind a tree and watched. He couldn't do anything but pummel the monster, and he wasn't sure how many more bruises he could take. Suddenly he felt a strange feeling go over him and knew; where the monster is, Sailor Moon was close and she needed help.

"You, negatrash! I fight for love and justice! I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I will punish you! Especially for hitting un-wanting victims with those dangerous volley-balls!" She appeared.

"You can't win against me!"

Sailor Moon felt a déjà vu as she dodged close hits, and struggled to get a chance to use her tiara.

"You're history!" The monster yelled, having cornered her.

Sailor Moon dodged the hit by a hair, and felt something slip out from her uniform. The star locket clanked to the ground.

Darien who had been close by, was resisting his urges, until he couldn't handle it. However he did wonder, "If Sailor Moon has the locket, then what did Serena have…it looked so similar…"

He shook the idea off for the time being and felt the change to Tuxedo Mask come over him.

"Try to dodge this serve!" The monster yelled, hitting out a ball, as Sailor Moon was barely recovering from her last dodge.

"Ahhh!" She yelled.

"Gotcha!" Tuxedo Mask grunted as he carried her away from the hit.

"Who are you!" The monster demanded angry.

"A little competition is good for the soul, but not if you become a sore winner or a sore looser. I won't let you hurt innocent children, or teenage girls with you're evil ways. I am Tuxedo Mask and I've beat you once, and I'll beat you again."

Sailor Moon thought for a moment. What did he mean by he'd beat him once already? Maybe she'd missed something running from the cliff to here before hand? Either way she basked in Tuxedo Mask's heroics, feeling her cheeks turn rosy.

"Sailor Moon, help me, so we can save these kids from his clutches!"

"Mhm!"

Together they dodged most of the hits, and Tuxedo Mask threw a rose to the oncoming volleyball and the blast backfired causing the monster to be thrown to the ground.

"Now Sailor Moon!"

"Right!" _"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
_

With bright light, the monster disappeared, the demon leaving the gloves and Jason was passed out on the ground.

Sailor Moon sighed and when she went to get her locket she noticed Tuxedo Mask had it already.

He looked at it. This was the locket. He'd have to see if Serena's was different. "Here, you dropped this."

"It was originally yours." She said.

"I know, but I think you should keep it. Just try not to loose it." He reassured before leaving the forest, with the passed out Jason probably to bring him to a hospital or something.

She looked at it. What was with this locket? Something about it struck her as being important and she grabbed her bag and rushed back to get to the cabin.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Rei complained.

"I'll tell you later." Serena tried to hush her. The girls started to talk instantaneously about their day.

Darien caught on and didn't say a word. He'd noticed Serena had already dropped off her bag to her room, and took it as his cue to leave. He gave a small yawn as if he was going to bed, and left for his room. There he opened the divider, and crept into her side. He looked in the bag quietly and saw it. Identical to Sailor Moons…it was impossible…unless Serena was Sailor Moon.

He laid in his bed and pondered the idea. There must be two star lockets. Serena was not much like Sailor Moon. She hadn't fought really against the monster…then again if it wasn't for Sailor Moon's tiara she'd done a lot of dodging balls too. Did he really have any idea who Sailor Moon was though? She'd been as recent to the Tokyo scene as he was…it must mean they were looking for similar things? Maybe she knew something about the princess he saw in his dreams?

It took him a long while to get to sleep, and when he finally was about to, Serena's light went on in her side of the room, and he was awake for another hour questioning the day's happenings.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Moon Princess**

She told the girls the next day what happened in the privacy of Rei and Ami's room.

"Funny, I sensed something was off when I read the fire…it seemed to have something to do with the stars…a dark force using their power." Rei admitted.

"What's even more strange is why they keep targeting humans with great potential? Is it because of the high levels of energy they exert?" Ami pondered.

"Whatever it is we gotta stop it." Lita said.

"Serena, but why did Darien ask you about that locket?" Mina asked.

"I don't know…maybe he was curious. It is really beautiful." Serena hadn't really questioned that much. Even Tuxedo Mask made a point for her to watch out not to loose it…would it really have some kind of importance in their future?

"Either way, lets all keep our eyes out for the Nega-verse. Mina is there any way Artemis could come?" Luna asked.

"Knowing Artemis he's probably sleeping in the sunlight on my bed beside the window…" Mina admitted. Luna dropped her head as a sweat mark formed above it. "I don't really have a way to communicate with him though."

"Then I'll just keep an eye out around here." Luna nodded.

"Why don't you come with us to the beach Luna?" Ami asked.

"He, he well I don't really like getting my paws wet." Luna admitted.

"What's a little water going to do?" Serena winked.

"Speak for yourself Serena, you almost drowned." Lita pointed out.

"…Right." Serena quieted down.

"Hey did you guys hear? Jason was admitted to the first aid on the beach with a case of amnesia? Seems like he can't remember anything?" Tess poked her head in the door. "Probably why he wasn't acting like himself…could have been a concussion. Apparently he might give up the title considering he doesn't remember much about the competition."

"He should the way he was acting." Lita added, even though she knew it the real reason behind it all.

"Who brought him in?" Rei asked trying to act casual.

"They said some tall guy with dark hair…I wonder who that could be…" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Serena thought for a minute…Darien? But where did he go during the fight…she sure as hell didn't see him anywhere near the battle…

* * *

Darien had left the room early. He decided that he'd have to figure it out for himself what was going on with that locket…because if he'd straight out asked Serena if she was Sailor Moon, which one: was highly unlikely, and two: would make him sound like a nut case… I mean what was he supposed to do…bring up in conversation; oh by the way you have the same locket as Sailor Moon…how do I know? Because I'm Tuxedo Mask. AS IF. He heard the sound of the back door closing and it made him jump.

"Where did you go after we chased down the monster?" Serena asked suddenly, taking the wooden swing that hung from the large looming tree in the backyard of the beach house.

"I left to go get some help." He answered quickly raising his head up.

"You didn't care about what happened to me?"

"I didn't see you anywhere near the fight, I figured you'd just left or ran for cover. What were you going to do? Fight it, Meatball head?"

"I… you were the one to bring Jason to the first aid? What did Tuxedo Mask just hand him to you?"

Darien's eyes opened wider. "I found him outside the forest afterwards on a bench." He felt his gut wrench at the lies he'd been telling to Serena. He never liked the idea of bold face lying.

She just sat there processing everything. She swung on the swing ever so slightly. "You know what that means?"

"Huh?" He said raising his eyes to meet hers. "What?"

"You won the tournament."

"But he was…"

"I heard Tess saying if he didn't remember it, and he could have been sick, he'd be disqualified. There saying that you one it."

"Oh…" He said. He'd guessed it was fair, considering he'd been coerced by the Negaverse.

Still, the Negaverse had interfered with his own plans, of trying to find out who this girl was that was in his dreams…that princess…

"Well congrats." Serena said meekly. She found it odd, complimenting Darien. All she'd ever done most of her life was insult him, or dodge his insults.

"Wait." Darien said. "Have you ever heard anything about a princess?"

"Like in a fairy tale?"

"No, like…well from the moon or something."

Serena thought. She'd heard a few folk lore stories, but nothing she could remember… "No...why'd you ask?"

"No reason, sorry. Bye, Meatball head." He turned away and went out the side to the beach.

"And he _still _calls me Meatball head…didn't he get my note?" She pouted to herself.

* * *

"Luna, do you know anything about a moon princess?"

Luna perked her ears up. "Of course I do, how could I have forgotten? The moon princess is who we are looking for, beyond the Sailor Scouts. She was the princess of the Moon, who was daughter of the Queen of the Moon, who lead the galaxy in a time of peace called the Silver Millennium."

"Really?" Serena sat up in the bed. What did Darien want to know about a Moon Princess? She needed to talk to him. This beach vacation was going from peaceful to plain old confusing and restless.

* * *

Darien sat out on the beach and looked at the sunset. Things seemed to be getting more and more complicated. The Negaverse interfering with the summer break, Serena and her locket, and these dreams…he thought for a while, that even for a moment he could escape it all…but it seemed like it chased him wherever he went. Suddenly he heard soft footsteps in the sand coming closer.

"What are you doing here Meatball head? It was nice when it was silent you know…."

"Excuse me! I did not make any such noise; I was as light on my feet as a feather." She stuck her nose up offended. She didn't even know why she was opting to tell him this, but she felt like she owed him again after saving her from the Nega-monster.

"What do you want from me anyway?"

" I know who the Moon Princess is."

"What?" He said his eyes opening wide in shock.

"Hey, relax don't have a cow. And I don't exactly know _who _she is…but I know about her…a bit."


	10. Chapter 10

_I figured out a way to fix all my backwards ways about this story, and make it fit better with the anime! Enjoy this chapter. _

**Chapter 10: Wolf in a Wolf's Clothing**

"So she's a princess of the moon, who used to rule over the solar system?" Darien looked at her. It fit; it really did…and somehow it seemed right. But how did she know all this? "How'd you figure it out Meatball Head?"

Her eyes widened. She hadn't thought of a lie for that one yet. She looked down hard, her hands wrapped around her knees. As if focusing on something beyond sight, her blue eyes reflecting the waves on the sunset beach.

He looked at her. She looked focused; and her blue eyes shone against the purple-yellow sky.

"My mother used to tell me about it when I was a kid." That was the best she could do. She smiled.

"Wow, took you a long time to figure that one out?"

"I was young…feels like a lifetime ago." She said and then she felt it in her back pocket. She grabbed the star locket and let the music play.

Darien's eyes looked hard at it. It played the same music; as if only for whoever it was meant for, and yet Serena came to peace when she was listening to it. She looked more stunning then he'd ever really willed himself to notice. She was a looker…when she wasn't klutzing out. Really she'd been pretty brave too. Still, the locket irked him.

"What?" She said finally noticing the way his eyes stayed fixed to the locket.

"Its just I know someone else with a locket like that."

"You cant!" She suddenly wondered if Tuxedo Mask handed them out to every girl. She knew it was too special for it too be some random piece of knick knack. "It's the only one around."

"Hmm…" He said at first. He'd better out with it if he had any hope of figuring out this conundrum. "I thought Sailor Moon had the same one."

"How…" She held her tongue. How did he know?

"I saw it fall out of her uniform during the battle. Such a shame. She really should make sure that thing didn't get lost or fall in the wrong hands."

That hit a nerve. He almost said the same thing Tuxedo Mask did. No way was Darien close enough to hear their conversation after the battle. This was getting way weird. She didn't know what to say.

"Sorry Meatball head but either you got a doppelganger, or Sailor Moon really did loose that thing." He shrugged.

That's when she saw him. Maxfield Stanton…also known as Nephrite. How could he be around when he'd died only a week ago in Molly's arms. This didn't make any sense. He was the one who set up Jason, but why?

She felt herself move without even willing it. She had to see what was up.

Darien watched her eyes after he was dumbfounded by her silence. He caught where she was heading to. That couldn't be who he thought it was… and how? …he followed closely after Serena, casually, but if this really was who it seemed to be, the Nega-verse must have recently gained the ability to revive their deceased.

"You're Maxfield Stanton!" Serena pointed out, planting herself a firm stance on the sand.

"And?"

"You died not too many days ago. My friend Molly almost died for you!" Serena felt her temper rising.

"Ahaha, that little measly girl? She thought she could protect me from Zoicite?"

Serena looked taken back. That was in no way what Nephrite would have said…something was wrong.

"I've heard that laugh before." Darien said.

Serena turned around, surprised to see Darien behind her.

"Zoicite? What kind of name is that, at least Nephrite learned the human emotion of love." Darien added with a smirk. He'd get the truth out…

"I know how to love!" Maxfield threatened.

"That's what I said." Darien smirked.

"I don't need to deal with humans like you anyway. You must have been close friends with that Molly girl. Either way, I'll get rid of you know before my plan is ruined." He threatened sending a blast of petals their way pushing them back.

Serena fell on top of Darien. This wasn't going to go good; the beach was empty, Nephrite was not really Nephrite…or at least she thought…and she needed to transform.

"Run." Darien offered helping her up. He couldn't change in front of Serena, but there was an boathouse cabin that held spare fuel and a few beach boards that stood far enough away to hid behind to give them some shelter from the blows.

Darien felt the pain of the blow run through him as they ran on, the mock "Nephrite" gaining. "You can run, but you can't hide!" His voice changing to sound not quite right.

"Behind here, ahh!" Darien grabbed Serena's hand and pushed her behind the cabin. "We should go into the forest and take cover." Darien said. She noticed his shirt was torn, and bruises started to form. They couldn't keep running like this. This needed to stop.

"You wanna hide? I'll just blow the whole house up in fire!" It cackled.

Darien knew what that meant; they'd blow up in the flames especially with the gas tanks.

"Serena we need to go."

"No, Darien you wanted to know why I had the same locket as Sailor Moon." She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "This is why." "_Moon Prism Power!"  
_

Suddenly the thought he'd pushed to the back of his mind came rushing to the front. Serena was Sailor Moon. The blonde haired super hero goddess that had saved every living soul from the Negaverse, and the girl who he'd saved every night.

"I need to defeat …that thing. Think you can keep my secret safe?" She asked almost sternly.

"If you can keep mine?" He put his hand up and a rose appeared in it.

Sailor Moon felt her jaw drop. She'd never wanted to believe it, but Darien was her dream hunk. That's another reason why he'd saved her…his line of duty.

"Let's go." He gave her a small wink and they stepped out from the cabin.

"The humans are gone, now give us a real fight fake Nephrite…or should I say Zoicite?" Tuxedo Mask threatened.

Sailor Moon watched as the disguise fell and Zoicite stood underneath it all. "Ah so the real fun begins where I get to duel with the one and only Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Just hand over your rainbow crystals and I wont kill you."

Sailor moon had one, and Darien had about two to his name. Neither were going to give them up.

"Why did you do this?" Sailor Moon asked.

"To throw you off, I knew you wouldn't be able to comprehend that Nephrite the dead and pathetic was back alive again, and honestly I wanted to get you two out in the open. You have the crystals so give them up now?"

"What do you want with them?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

" To unleash the dark powers trapped in them and destroy the Sailor Scouts and take over the world." She said with mighty power.

"What about the Silver Crystal?" Sailor Moon asked.

"A mere bonus to our win, now prepare to die."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Smoked Out**

They dodged a few attacks, but it was becoming bleak. Sailor Moon held no time to call the other scouts, and Tuxedo Mask was too preoccupied to notice.

"You want to get me raged? If it's a game of cat and mouse you're gonna loose." She threatened.

"Haven't caught us yet." Tuxedo Mask said smugly.

"Don't you know, to get a mouse out of the mouse hole you have to smoke it out first!" She said sending a ball of fire towards the cabin.

Sailor Moon's eyes went wide as both of them tried to run away to dodge the explosion. Tuxedo Mask caught her and they both blasted back.

Sailor Moon got up, and noticed that Tuxedo Mask had a rough fall, landing on a rock. He seemingly passed out. She looked in awe at the fire from across the way.

"He's out cold, give it up Sailor Moon while you still can! Let me take his crystals and then I'll get them from you next."

"No, you won't. I won't let you hurt him or take the crystals. You just created an explosion; the scouts will be here any minute." She knew that the blast and the fire would cause panic and smoke. The scouts would figure something was up sooner or later.

"You can't beat me! Zoi!" She sent a bunch of petals, and Sailor Moon felt the sand move beneath her. She struggled to keep her footing and tried to block them. She needed to use the Moon Scepter.

She felt pained struggling to keep herself upright feeling the dark power overcome her.

"I won't let you win!" She said. She grabbed her tiara and shot it at her, hitting her in the shoulder causing Zoicite to stop for a moment.

Darien finally started to come to. He looked at Sailor Moon, standing in front of him, barely grasping for a stance, still determined. She was strong. He may have saved her from the Youma, but in no way did she have to pay him back by sacrificing her own well being.

She felt her breath catch, and then her knees collapse.

Tuxedo Mask's eyes went wide. He pushed himself up. "I have most of the crystals, fight against me Zoicite." He then took place in front of Sailor Moon.

"Tuxedo Mask, how nice of you to join? Playing all noble now aren't we?"

"Something you don't know much about." He smirked.

"Just hand over the crystals and I'll spare the Moon brat's life."

"Fine, just let me get them…" He went into his jacket but instead looked back at Sailor Moon giving her a shallow nod. He then took out a rose instead and whipped it at her, catching her wrist, splitting her glove with blood.

"How dare you!"

"_Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
_

She quickly dodged the tack, getting hit by the ray from the wand only barely. By this time the air was thick with smoke, and even by the evening rushing waters, was the forest beginning to light up with fire. They needed to extinguish it fast.

"I'm not playing any more games, hand over the crystals or this beach is as good as toast." She quivered slightly, having been hit somewhat by the scepter's powers.

"Never." Sailor Moon said regaining herself. Tuxedo Mask was struck by her confidence; maybe now more so that he knew it was Serena under the superhero attire.

"Then maybe a little more fire, will suit you well." Zoicite, lifted her finger as a small flame turned from a big one dancing from her left to right hand. To their right was water. To their left was fire. And behind them was the way to Tess' cabin, which they didn't want to implicate. Sailor Moon dodged the shot, but was forced closer to the fire, burning within the small group of trees that sat outside the forest between the once boathouse cabin.

She felt the smoke causing her a daze. Tuxedo Mask had fought through to get to her, and Zoicite's cackling remained outside the fire.

"What are we going to do?" Sailor Moon looked to Tuxedo Mask for guidance. Now she could see it. His confidence, the outline of his dark blue eyes under his mask, and the prominent chin that so often sat high with pride. Darien.

"We have to find a way out of this fire. Someone must have seen it!" He gritted his teeth. Zoicite was about to hit them with a blow, and they couldn't see it coming. The thick smoke was getting to them too…it was becoming too much.

"_Mercury bubble blast!"  
_

They saw the flames that engulfed them die down enough to escape. Still fire raged on.

"Hey good job calling us, you planning on getting fried?" Sailor Mars snapped at Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask looked from one to the other. Rei, how could he not have guessed?

"I…" Sailor Moon started.

"It was my fault, we need to find Zoicite." Tuxedo Mask interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, I came here for a fight, not some scout jamboree. I'll get those crystals back. Good luck with the fire." She left in a rush.

"Some fight she put up." Jupiter said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sailor Moon, what's wrong?" Venus asked.

"I think I lost my locket…over there in the flames." She said taking her hand out from within her uniform as if in shock. "I have to get it."

"Sailor Moon don't do it the fire is too thick, we need to contact the…" Mercury tried to insist but the girl had already ran ahead.

"You guys take care of the fire, use your bubbles Mercury, the rest of you use the water from the ocean…or call the fire department…I'll get Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask leapt away without an answer.

"Was it just me or is something weird going on?" Venus asked.

"Did Tuxedo Mask just tell us what to do?" Mars asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Guys…the fire?" Jupiter focused, while Mercury already was calling on her bubbles to douse the flames.

Tuxedo Mask searched the flames. He knew Serena really adored that locket, probably for the same reason it had struck him as having some sentimental value beyond their knowledge, but she was acting almost reckless. Maybe she wasn't as different from Rei; she was headstrong about things that were important to her; protecting others, stopping the Negaverse and things with sentimental value.

He lept onto a tree to try to get a better view when he saw her, the sand had just stopped and the ground had turned to ashen dirt. There she was passed out beside a shimmering object. The smoke was dense and even he was becoming woozy.

He jumped down and picked her up, grabbing the locket in his hand, before using the sturdy trees to leave the forest above the smoke.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: Until We Meet Again_**

"Serena?"

"Mphh…" She opened her eyes, to see five girls surrounding her.

"I can't believe you got caught in that fire. Good thing the girls came out looking for you." Tess said, wide eyed."I'll go get you some soup, you're probably famished."

"But…it wasn't you guys…Darien saved me." Serena said almost dazed.

"Serena…it was Tuxedo Mask who rescued you." Rei stifled to her under her breath, annoyed by her confusion.

"But…"

"Yea you went right in there. What is so important about that locket anyway?" Lita asked. "I mean I get Tuxedo Mask gave it to you, but to dive into smoke and fire?"

"Lita's right, you could have gotten killed." Ami nodded.

"Plus why didn't you use your communicator to let us know you were in a fight with Zoicite?" Mina asked.

Serena thought for a moment in silence. Darien gave her the locket…Darien is Tuxedo Mask…he also saved her for the third time and she really felt her debt was becoming beyond repay. Beyond that, the scouts were so oblivious…and her head felt like a haze of ideas, thoughts and recollections.

"Serena?" Mina asked, they all waited for her explanation.

"Darien _did_ save me. Where is he?" She said confidently and slightly agitated.

"He went for a walk but we're sure it was Tuxedo…" Rei started, but Serena left the room in a rush to soon for her to finish. They were all left dumbfounded.

* * *

Darien was swallowing everything that had happened. Serena was Sailor Moon, and extremely more brave then he'd ever credited to her. She also cherished that locket…did she have the same notion about it that it belonged somewhere in the past…and what was stranger was the fact that he'd always had a thing for Sailor Moon…now he wondered if he'd feel the same? He made his way back to the beach in front of the cabin, and he saw someone sitting out by the water.

"Hey are you sure you should be out of bed already?"

Serena turned around to see Darien walking up behind her.

"I'm feeling better now…thanks for saving me."

"It's kind of my job you know…" Darien put his hand behind his head.

"I know." She said. She felt so open and meek. I mean Darien was her dream hunk Tuxedo Mask, and what was worse…she kept putting him in danger. "I'm sorry for being so reckless…I just didn't want to loose something so beautiful…its almost as if…"

"Its from another world, another time…yea I get that with it too. It was one of my few belongings I had after my parents died in an accident when I was a kid. For a long time I assumed it was my mothers, but when I realized I was Tuxedo Mask I also knew it wasn't. It had some other meaning; maybe a link to the moon princess."

He sat down beside her. The moonlight danced off of her profile, and the evening wind brushed her odangos, pulling her long ponytail's back. He could see it; the tiara, the Sailor Moon ensemble on her if only for a moment, like a mirage. And even for a moment he blinked and the way she looked so hopelessly up at the moon, he was reminded of the princess in his dreams. He shook his head.

"You know, I keep putting you in danger. You really shouldn't do that…put yourself at risk for me." Serena said. "And just so you know, we're looking for the moon princess too."

This took him off guard for a moment. "Why?"

"The sailor scouts used to protect her in the past according to Luna…oh and by the way Luna can talk…" She fidgeted her hands at that awkward piece of information. "She's the key to destroying Queen Beryl and reuniting peace with the Earth."

"Then why does she ask for my help?" He murmured to himself.

"Maybe for the same reason that you help the scouts…because you're just nice like that…ahem…I mean you did say it was your job."

He laughed at the inadvertent compliment he'd gotten from her. "You know, it's just you that causes my change to Tuxedo Mask. Whenever you're in trouble. I sensed it too when you almost drowned but I figured it was just the heroics kicking in."

"Why me?" She asked.

"I don't know to be honest…so the other girls are the rest of the sailor scouts?"

"Yea, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, Mina is Venus, Ami is Mercury and oh Rei is Sailor Mars."

"I actually figured that last one out."

"How?"

"When you and Sailor Mars argued a bit during the battle." He held back a laugh.

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're okay, you got a lot of smoke Meatball head?"

"Can you not call me Meatball head anymore? Its not funny…"

"Fine I wont call you meatball head…only because you have the same hair-do as Sailor Moon…" He added sarcastically.

She flashed a smile his way. "Exactly."

"You didn't have to stand up for me infront of Zoicite, you should have gotten out of there…"

"How could i? You were out cold, and I was just going to let you get killed? She would have gladly…"

"Hahaha…" He smirked.

"What?"

"You really are Sailor Moon, the champion of justice."

"So?" She raised her chin slightly offended.

"Hey, I'm only joking Mea…"

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Sorry… Serena." He finished.

"Good." She went back to smiling. Then her gaze caught the moon again. "You know, when you gave me that star locket, you told me to keep it because you said you'd loose it anyway…"

Darien thought back…he did say that. She remembered?

"But I lost it three times almost…and know its probably gone…"

He reached into his back pocket, and grabbed it.

"I found it by you when I got you out of the fire. I think it means more to you then it does to me…you know, that's also half the reason why I had a…what did you call it… "a cow" at Peggy Jones' house…that painting was an awful lot like it… to be honest, it struck some kind of chord in me." He held it out and it opened, playing the song as he looked to the moon too.

Her eyes opened. It was like that locket…the "Until we Meet again" locket…she felt her hand going out to touch the locket.

He felt her hand graze his as she took it from his palm. He shivered. Maybe he was just cold.

"Maybe Peggy Jones was right…maybe this did have to do with something from the past…she did call the painting "Until We Meet Again."

Darien looked at Serena wide eyed. She was right. Her paintings illustrated things that felt distant and familiar at the same time. But who? Who would meet again? Could it be the princess? Or maybe…

He looked over to her again, her eyes were lightly closed, as she enjoyed the sound of the music, and the small light enlightened her face.

"Well it caused us to meet…I mean in the sense that we both found out who we really were."

"Right…like Tuxedo Mask finally met the real Sailor Moon…" She nodded.

"And vise versa…"

"Maybe that's what it's for then. Reuniting people."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Sleepless Nights**

He couldn't sleep that night. Everything that happened still spun around his head. It was almost strange, having Serena not arguing with him or teasing him. It was even more strange that the Sailor Moon he knew, now had a face. An identity past the fuku, and the girl was none other then the innocent blue eyed Serena.  
The locket however did mean something, what it was for sure, had to be something along the lines of bringing people together, and although it had slightly for Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, it felt like it was beyond that. He knew the feeling all too well of a missing piece of the past, as his childhood was an large empty puzzle piece, but it seemed like there were other pieces missing. He slept with the mind that things would become clearer in the morning. Just as he was about to sleep, he swore he heard that lulling music of the locket playing in his head.

* * *

Serena stared at the divider in the room. She hadn't told the scouts yet, but she would. She hadn't told Luna yet…but she would. She just needed time to process it all and bask in her own discovery. Darien was handsome, and seemed that the mystique of Tuxedo Mask had only added to it. He'd saved her many times, and now they shared the bond of questioning their pasts, the locket and the mystery of the Moon Princess. She'd never seen him act so nice to her…ever…no snide comments had fit in that night…a bit of sarcasm, but he'd even promised to stop calling her Meatball head. Summer vacation was becoming such a game changer. She felt her hand find the locket beneath her pillow and opened it falling asleep to the lull of the music.

* * *

"What the hell happened yesterday Serena?" Rei asked.

"Nothing, I was just tired."

"And that Darien stunt?" Lita asked.

" He, he, I'll fill you guys in later."

"You better." Mina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Speaking of Darien I haven't seen him all morning?" Ami added.

"Maybe he's just sleeping in, you know how guys are." Mina added.

"Not as much as you do." Rei added slightly snidely with a smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Mina said.

"Why don't you guys go back down to the beach?" Tess smiled. "It's crawling with boys after the rumor that the Sailor Scouts were here…"

"Why's that?" Lita asked.

"Are you kidding? Those girls have a huge fan club of both kids, girls and guys especially.

Lita felt a blush run to her cheeks.

"Well we're on it then!" Mina said, grabbing Serena and Ami's hands, Lita and Rei closely falling behind going out to get ready.

Not too long later, they were each in their bathing suits and heading for the door.

"Are you coming Tess?" Rei asked.

"Later, I haven't seen Darien all morning; I'm going to go check to see if he's okay. We'll meet you guys down there later."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe what happened last night was too much? Maybe he exerted himself saving her? Either way, she felt a twinge of guilt for the fact that he wasn't really feeling good…or at least she assumed that was the issue.

The girls herded out of the door and out to the beach, pushing Serena along with them.

* * *

"Hey Darien, you okay in there?" Tess knocked.

"Yea, I'll be out in a bit. I…I just needed a bit of extra time to work. Study you know…"

"Oh sure, I forgot about that part. Just so you know the girls went out to the beach so if you need privacy you got it. Oh and there's a beach bonfire dance that happens every summer, to mark the halfway point. The mid-summer festival if you will. You should try to go later if your not too busy. " She walked away from the door to the kitchen area to clean from breakfast.

He sat there on his bed…or lack there of. He had slept well for most of the night, which was until he had the dream again. The Moon Princess asking to be free again…but this time it was different. Maybe it was because of last night, maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, maybe it meant nothing…

…but that night, the moon princess had a face. And not just _anybody's_ face…**_Serena's_** face…or someone that looked oddly close.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Moon Princess Maddness**

"You'll never guess who Rei bumped into at the beach?" Lita said snidely.

"Who?" Tess asked over dinner.

"Guys…" Rei said, meekly protesting.

"Chad." Mina smiled. "He even asked her to the dance…kinda…"

"I'm surprised you didn't bit his head off Rei," Serena said smiling. "When he didn't come out with it I thought you were going to ask him yourself."

"Shut it Serena, he just didn't know how to come out with it."

"Too bad we don't have dates…" Mina slumped over.

"You girls shouldn't worry; I'm sure you'll all catch a date when your there!" Tess smiled. "How about you Darien? You should ask one of the girls to go?"

He found himself awakening from inner thoughts. "Uhm…I don't know. Hey, Serena can I talk to you later?"

"Uh, sure." Serena said, slightly taken off guard by him.

The girls eyebrow's raised, wondering why he'd asked to talk to Serena, right after Tess suggested to go with one of them.

"You guys look like you're done. How about you go shopping for dresses? I'll bring you. You okay looking after the place while were gone Darien?"

"Yea, fine with me." He leaned back in his chair. It would give him time to think about what he was going to say to Serena…about the dream…or something.

Darien spent the day contemplating what to say. I mean it didn't mean she was the Moon Princess did it? I mean she was anything but a graceful princess, and yet, he'd seen her act so selflessly the last few days. Everything felt upside down. He roamed around the house and noticed he was really the only one there. That was until he noticed the cat that was sitting in the sunshine by the window.

"So I take it your Luna?" He said to it. He didn't know if he half expected it to talk or not.

Her blue eyes darted to him. She stretched and instead of a purr, a voice came. "And you Darien are the well known Tuxedo Mask. Serena told me, you know."

He swallowed. It wasn't normal hearing a cat talk, but somehow the odd crescent shape on her forehead started to make more sense.

"You told her about the Moon Princess?"

"A mystery she is…finding Serena and the scouts was hard enough. But now we need to find her before Beryl decides to strike hard."

"What if you've already found her and you don't know it?" He coughed out.

"Do you know something Darien? I know it must be weird to talk to a cat, I recall Serena not taking it well, but if you do please tell us." She tilted her head, pouncing off of the window ledge.

"I had a dream…I mean I've had dreams about her, the Moon Princess. She's on a ledge asking to be free again. It wasn't until recently that I placed her as having blue eyes and blonde hair…but it's all a daze."

Luna registered this. Sounded like Mina or Serena…but it couldn't be? Could it? Serena could use the Moon Wand with a lesser strength then Queen Serenity, but still she handled it better then any of the scouts. "I can't say for sure, but Darien please stay on our side. Even if you are looking for the rainbow crystals, it's possible the silver crystal will be more coveted by Beryl then we suspect. It helped save a civilization, including the sailor scouts…and I wouldn't doubt you as well."

He nodded. He had so many questions, but he didn't want to attack the feline with them all at once.

"Serena does really look up to you, as Tuxedo Mask. The other scouts do to. I think you have a bigger role in this then you really think…but it's just a thought really…" Luna stretched again and walked off to Serena's room.

He knew there was something more; something that the cat didn't know. He needed to find out who the princess was, because these dreams were starting to irk him, becoming more urgent, making him wake up in a deeper sweat each time he had the dream. He hated the feeling of urgency…and what more; the idea that Serena was the Moon Princess. If that was true, how could they find out? What would happen? He needed those Rainbow Crystals from Zoicite if it was the last thing he did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fire-Side Surprise**

He decided to go to the bonfire, mid-summer festival. He needed to get his mind off of these things if only for a while. He'd heard the scouts come in…or more or less the girls…and began to think…he could really use this night to his advantage.

* * *

"You girls should get ready now, and we'll go down in time to get dinner and be there in plenty time for the fireworks." Tess nodded to them.

"Are you going with anyone Tess?" Rei asked.

"Maybe." She winked before heading in her own room to prepare for the evening.

When they all emerged, at the door ready to go, it was apparent Darien either wasn't coming or wasn't there. Serena felt her heart drop a bit, she'd hoped he'd come so she could really tell the scouts who he was. It didn't matter anymore; she'd have to tell them on her own. She could already hear the doubts coming out of the girls; proof would have been nice.

Tess came to the door, in a slimming black sundress that was one shouldered. She'd revealed that she'd had a date for a while now. Some guy named Brian, who was a tall brunette about a year older then her, who'd she'd been talking to for a while.

Rei, who planned on meeting Chad there, at the hopes he didn't embarrass her, wore a red slinky sundress that had a frilly bottom with a small slit up the side. Red really was her color.

Lita opted for a green dress, with a halter top that had a pattern of pink flowers on it. She wore her same rose earrings that matched perfectly.

Ami wore an off the shoulder quarter-sleeved dark blue dress that had buttons up the front, and kind of had a higher waisted skirt. It said; 60's conservative yet classy.

Mina wore a one shouldered yellow dress with a white band under the bust, which flowed down like a flower. She really was the goddess Venus in the stunner.

Serena had opted for a white summer dress. It had a heart shaped top, strapless and flowed down in small little curving folds. It had certain iridescence to it that she hoped would sparkle beside the fire. If she wasn't wearing pink she was going to wear something with a little pizzazz. She did however place a pink flower in her right odango, just to add a splash of color.

With that the girls walked down to the summer festival. It wasn't one to wear kimonos, according to Tess, but it was slightly formal enough to wear dresses, or at least sundresses to the mid thigh. It was bustling with people, and almost instantaneously the girls had separated from Tess who was whisked off by her charming looking date.

Rei had yet to find Chad, so they went to grab a bite to eat. They kept walking eating their food, when Serena decided to pop the idea into their heads.

"So you know when I said Darien saved me from the fire?" She said between bites.

"Yea, you were way tripping out Serena what happened there?" Rei asked.

"I wasn't. But you girls have to believe me when I tell you this."

"Well you're not tripping now so think your fine." Mina said with a wide smile.

"Well Darien and I found out that Zoicite was disguised as Nephrite to throw us off, and get to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to get our rainbow crystals. She said we were mere humans and just tried to kill us, but when she sent a ball of fire at us…I mean us behind the boat house, we were gonna get toasted, so I had to change and…"

"Wait you changed to Sailor Moon in front of Darien?" Lita asked wide eyed.

"Yes but it's fine because…"

"Serena this could make things more complicated for the scouts." Ami warned.

"Yes, but it's fine because I figured out that Darien has a secret identity too!"

"Who?"

"Darien is…"

"Tuxedo Mask?" Mina asked.

"How'd you…?" Serena gave her a look.

"No, Serena look it's Tuxedo Mask." They watched the man approach, neither in his cape nor hat, as the girls stood wide eyed. He made a public appearance and yet by the dancing beside the large fire, people were to preoccupied dancing with their special someone's to notice him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked to Serena. The girls gaped.

"Uh…I guess." Serena said.

Darien looked at her through his Tuxedo Mask attire. Her silver dress and shining hair did look reminiscent of the girl he dreamed off last night. He guided her around the fire, blending in with the hundred of beach goers for a while before he realized something.

Serena looked up at him. She'd dreamed of this before, and what was more so was she'd already danced with Tuxedo Mask at Princess Diamonds ball…and a similar feeling irked her like the dance brought up a foreign memory from the past.

He remembered, Princess Diamond's party, he'd danced with a girl who looked like his princess…it was Serena. He could tell by the déjà vu he was having, the way she looked like a princess in her gown of a sun dress and her blue eyes. Either Serena looked irkingly like the princess, or he'd made the connection.

She'd told the girls…more or less who Tuxedo Mask was, but their faces were still stricken with awe and she smiled to herself. Even if it was Darien behind the mask, he was a good dancer, and gave her something to brag about. She wondered what he'd wanted to talk to her about at breakfast…I mean I guess he did really choose her to go to the dance with…whether they were _with _each other she didn't know. She'd still had some adjusting to do with all of this change.

"Serena, can we go over here for a minute."

She nodded and followed him over away from the festival to a bank patch of grass beneath the star sky, the fire still casting shadows from father away.

"I told the girls who you were."

"Where they surprised?"

"I think you saw their faces." Serena said with pride.

Darien felt a small smile that faded. He needed to be serious here.

"Serena, I know it was you at Princess Diamond's party."

"..you do? Well I was there kind of for a mission for the scouts…and kind of on my own accord. I have a way to disguise myself you know…a Luna Pen actually."

"Makes sense…but what you ought to know, the reason I danced with you that night was because I thought you were the moon princess from my dreams." He didn't look at her, he just gazed at the sky.

"Really?" She felt a blush come to her cheeks. "I don't think it was that good of a disguise."

"What if it wasn't a disguise? What if you are the Moon Princess?" He looked down to her. Her height only landed mid-arm on him. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"I couldn't be. I'm not smart like Ami, or brave like Lita. I don't have the power of Mars, and I'm not nearly as pretty as Mina."

"I don't know if those things matter as much. You saved my life, without my asking. I save your life because its what I'm supposed to do, you don't have any responsibility to me. Plus you save your friends and humans all the time from the Negaverse."

"I do have a responsibility to you though…" Serena thought. "I owe you as much, plus I'd never sit around and let a friend get hurt."

"Maybe it's your heart then Serena. I don't know if I could save someone if it risked me getting killed…but I've never had someone to save until recent."

"I don't see…I can't imagine…me? A Moon Princess? Way weird…"

"I know." He laughed a bit.

"Hey!" Serena said.

"We wont know until we gain all the rainbow crystals and I intend on doing that no matter what. She needs to be free again, and I need to know who I am."

"Who you are?"

"I lost my family when I was young in a car accident, I have no memory prior. I think the Moon Princess, can tell me what my past was. Who I really am? I feel like there's a piece missing I just can't recall."

Serena nodded. "Did you ever think maybe the Moon Princess gave you that locket?"

"It'd crossed my mind before but I wasn't really sure. Plus you still feel attatched to it, don't you?"

"I do…but I don't know why. I cant exactly name it."

"I want you to know, I'm going to find Zoicite sooner or later and get those crystals."

"Don't do it on your own…the scouts will help. We're on the same side remember?"

He felt himself nod, but knew he wouldn't get Serena in trouble again. Not if there was any chance she really was the Moon Princess. He wasn't sure if he believed it or not, but she did clean up pretty nicely. Her dress was white; pure and reminded him of the moon in the way it glowed and came down in delicate round folds.

He watched her as she sat on the ground as the fireworks started to light up the sky.

"I didn't expect the summer to go like this."

He felt himself go down to her level. "No nega-verse, no fighting…"

"That and I didn't think id be revealing my identity to anyone…"

He nodded.

"I like these moments, fully of peace and emptiness in the sky. Everyone enjoying themselves…"

He was about to mention that that was why they needed to fight against the Negaverse, but he held back.

She was happy; serene even. She let her head rest on his shoulder for a minute before they heard it…

_**"There you are! I had to ditch Chad to come find you Serena!"**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Revelations, Dancing and Complications**

"Blame it on me scouts." Tuxedo Mask said back to the girls, taking them off guard.

"Is it really you Darien?" Mina asked.

He took his mask off. "The one and only."

"I told you I wasn't lying!" Serena said.

"We'll at least now we have proof." Lita added.

"Why'd you go whisking her off anyway Darien?" Rei asked.

"I had to talk to her, about the fight the other day. Don't worry about it, Sailor Mars." Darien said with a small smirk.

"Hey you figured it out." Rei answered with a smile.

"Wasn't too hard after I found out who Mea…"

"Darien!" She elbowed him in the chest.

"Ow, I mean Serena was." He looked at her.

The scouts all raised their eyebrows at the new found peace between the two.

"This makes things a lot easier; we'll be able to plan ahead our attacks all together." Ami nodded.

"We should watch what we say out loud though." Mina warned.

"Yea those fireworks won't drown our talk out for long." Lita agreed.

"And I need to go chase down Chad again." Rei said.

"Ou, how's that going Rei?" Serena gave her a playful elbow raising her eyebrow mischievously.

"Speak for yourself Meatball head, running away with Tuxedo Mask…or Darien should I say." Rei snapped back.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea." She put her hand behind her head, with a small blush.

"Actually I just wanted to see what you're reactions would be…" Darien admitted slyly.

"Oh that was it was it?" Lita threatened, with a smile.

"Sure, that's what you were doing…" Mina rolled her eyes, as the Scout of Love she could tell when something was up. "We'll be back at the fire, scouting out some hotties."

"Meet us there if you'd like?" Ami nodded, following.

"So what now?" Serena looked to Darien.

"Well…we could make a scene." He put on a sly smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I think most of the dancing is over, but who wouldn't want to dance once more with the famed Tuxedo Mask? We'd make quite a scene?"

"Its all gone to your head hasn't it." Serena crossed her arms showing a bit of defiance. "Who says I'd want to dance with you again anyway?" She needed to stop the glamour of Tuxedo Mask from getting to her head. This really was grumpy old Darien underneath.

"You'd make a bunch of people jealous, it's just a thought." He laughed, pulling his face up in his famed playful arrogance.

"You're right, not a lot of people get to dance with Sailor Moon twice in one night."

He laughed at her remark.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry Rei for being late."

"I'm sorry for running off actually…but you should be. We were here for at least a half an hour waiting."

"So I got you these." He handed her a few red roses.

"Thank you!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and his face went red. "Hey who's that with Serena?"

"Serena, where?" Mina said.

"Omg is she with that Tuxedo Masked guy, that one superhero, he sure looks a lot like him?"

"They're dancing again?" Lita asked.

"I'm not surprised, people are starting to notice that Tuxedo Mask made an appearance look." Ami said.

"I wonder who's idea that was…"Rei said with a bit of contempt in her voice.

"Serena's…" They all said.

* * *

The crowd watched as the night went on. They left after a while, and Serena felt the same déjà vu she did earlier. Darien, although nobody would admit out loud, they felt the same way. Peacefulness when they danced, a certain reminiscence of something from the past. The night grew dull and people left. And with that Tuxedo Mask needed to as well.

"We're going to go back to the cabin okay?" Mina asked Serena, after Tuxedo Mask had left, both from cause of an unreeling lingering crowd of admirers and the fact he couldn't simply leave to take off his mask.

"Okay, I just want a bit of time to myself if you don't mind." Serena said.

"If it doesn't include water, volley-ball monsters or Zoicite go right ahead!" Lita kidded.

"Just don't be too long Serena, with everything that's been going on, we should have a talk with Luna sometime too." Ami warned.

"Hey, where's Tess?" Mina asked.

"She went back to the cabin a while ago with …uhm her date. Chad already left, since he had to get back to the Temple…we'll see you tonight Serena. Thanks for stunning us half to death with that Tuxedo Mask charade." Rei said waving her off.

"You're just jealous you dated him and didn't know he was Tuxedo Mask…" Mina said as they walked away, kinda quietly.

"Can it Mina." Rei warned.

Serena just smiled. She didn't _like_ Darien like that…or at least she didn't think…but she did _like_ the idea of dancing with Tuxedo Mask all night in front of everyone. That would give them something to talk about.

She looked over to the smoking teepee of fire logs. Why had the dancing with Tuxedo Mask…or Darien given her such a sense of déjà vu? Something about it seemed familiar…that's what struck her out. And what more, that he suspected her as the Moon Princess…she was the Senshi of the Moon…that much she knew…but did that really mean she was the Moon Princess?

…she'd have to talk it out with Luna later tonight. Nothing felt for sure anymore…as much as knowing who everyone really was…it didn't seem to help that that much more was left unanswered. She was about to take out her star locket when she heard a voice.

"You're the measly human that must have been friends with Molly from before. I can remember a face. I thought I nega-toasted you to shreads?"

She turned around to see Zoicite. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Tuxedo Mask, rumor was around here that he made an appearance tonight, and he's got a good proportion of those rainbow crystals."

"You won't find him he left."

"And I'd trust a human? You already know too much as far as I'm concerned you and your friend Molly should join Nephrite in the afterlife…and Tuxedo Mask and those Sailor Scouts with Sailor Moon right after."

"I know he left. He danced with me all night. Ask anyone." She knew it wasn't time to brag, but she wasn't going to get Darien in trouble...neither was she lying.

"Ah, so you were the little wretch that he made an appearance with? Good, cause if he is around, since I can't find Sailor Moon, you'll do just as good as bait."

"The Sailor Scouts always will come and save people like me from nega-sleeze like you." Play it innocent she thought. She couldn't afford having someone from the Nega-verse finding out her identity too.

"You talk highly for a human of lesser power…" She warned. "And don't worry about it, Malachite and I have a plan for those scouts if they even get close."

* * *

_This is where I'm going to tie it in with the anime a bit. Again, its my own re-vamped version, so just run along with it. I hope every reader's been enjoying it so far. Thanks for the support!xox_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Fake Outs, Fakes, and Falling Apart**

He hadn't left like they thought he did. He'd been deciding what to do about his rainbow crystals in the moonlight, a top a local roof.

Serena wouldn't give up her crystal, that much he knew. He wondered if he'd be better off giving them to the scouts; somehow they knew more about the Princess then he did. That cat had something to do with it too.

That's when a crack of thunder and a lightning strike caught his attention.

"Clear night for lightning." He thought. "I better check and see what's up."

He jumped off the roof and down to an area of run down old houses, and an abandoned warehouse off the farthest edge of the water. He'd heard the voices when he'd stopped dead in his tracks in the shadows.

"Hey Mask boy, got a little gift for you? The little human girl you tried to save yesterday's as good as dead if you don't come give us those crystals? Or how about telling us where Sailor Moon and her pals are? We don't have all day!" Zoicite yelled out.

"_We_?" He thought. "There was two of them." He hid back behind an old cement wall.

"Zoicite, maybe a little patience is in order. The scouts will come if he doesn't, any human ransom is bound to catch their attention."

"Maybe we need more then a human for ransom."

"I see your point. Go, I'll take care of the girl and the scouts." Malachite nodded. He looked down at the pitiful human girl, who was knocked out.

Tuxedo Mask moved out and noticed Zoicite had gone, but that wasn't what he wanted to see. Who was their ransom?

That's when he saw the long blonde hair and white shimmering dress.

Serena.

* * *

"This is way weird guys, Serena and Darien are late, and I don't think either one of them expected to be out this long." Mina said to the scouts.

"Yea, and what's weirder is I keep getting major bad vibes. The whole festival area is way past empty and mostly cleaned up." Rei added.

"I'd say we got something sinister on our hands." Lita concluded on guard.

"You girls need to find Serena, and Mina, get Artemis to get his tail down here sooner then later. I don't have time for his cat naps." Luna said.

"Right!"

Soon after transforming, the scouts were on the lookout for Tuxedo Mask or Darien or Serena or Sailor Moon…either one would work.

"I've scanned the place, and it seems like there's some major negative energy over by that abandoned factory." Mercury pointed out.

"Let's book it, and see what it is." Mina added.

"Hey look, isn't that that other Nega-creep Malachite?" Mars noticed.

"Yea but I don't see Serena or Darien anywhere." Mercury scouted.

"Either way, he's bad news. Best guess would be to get some answers out of him, right scouts?" Jupiter said ready to confront him.

"We have to be careful."

"We have to be ready."

"We have to find Serena and Darien."

* * *

"Where is she?" He thought as he noticed that Serena wasn't around Malachite anymore. Then he saw it.

Hanging from the end of an old crane was Sailor Moon. Or it looked like Sailor Moon…but how did Serena transform? Either way he needed to save her, because he didn't like the sparks glowing from Malachite's hands. Metal and electric energy never end well.

He cut her loose with ease and landed on the ground with ease before Malachite could say a word. It helped that he heard a scout yell out something along the lines of "Hey you, Nega-creep. Let our friend go and tell us where you put them!"

"You'll be safe now." He said to Sailor Moon; he couldn't imagine she was handling it very well knowing Serena.

"_Can't say the same for you!" _

Suddenly he felt an ice cold pain rip through his shoulder. That's when he saw it; her eyes weren't blue but green. Her outfit wasn't that sharp cherry red, but a dark purple. He'd been duked, and it'd take all his strength to get away from the imposter Zoicite, and make sure the real Sailor Moon, or Serena wasn't about to be electrocuted hanging from another metal crane.

"You'd think you'd learn Tuxedo Mask, you kidders are a real fool for a good costume!" Zoicite said as she lunged for Tuxedo Mask, knocking away his glasses, before a black looming shape scratched her cheek.

* * *

"Good, you've finally come. Now where's Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, those crystals will be ours." Malachite said to the scouts.

"Wait, don't you have Sailor Moon kidnapped?" Venus asked suddenly confused.

"You scouts are pathetic. You clearly don't know much of anything do you, and in that case I'll just lure them out." Malachite said.

"How do you expect to do that?" Mars asked.

"Bait; specifically you." He smiled cruelly.

"I don't think so! Jupiter Thunder!"

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better then that."

Failed attempts, and a black looming globe closed in, and suddenly the scouts realized they weren't the rescuers anymore, but the ones who needed saving

"What happened?" Malachite looked to Zoicite who was holding her cheek.

"I don't know. Some animal or evil being scratched my face and then he got away. I bet it was something the scouts had planned, some kind of trap or way to guard the crystals. Either way I think Beryl knows something about who he might be."

" Well they're going to have to come out sooner or later, or that human girl is toast."

"They are toast." Zoicite looked to the scouts. "That human girl is gonna be a pancake."

The scouts then wondered who the human girl was, and then Mercury had a thought.

"We can't take this too much longer, but I think I know who the human girl is…"

"Don't say it…"

"Serena."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Dangerous Games**

She felt dazed. The blood rushed back to her head and gave her a dizzy feeling. That's when she realized it wasn't just the blood rushing to her head that gave her a dizzy feeling. She was dangling twenty stories in the air by a wire rope, and she was sure as hell this was Malachite or Zoicite's doing. Tuxedo Mask was nowhere in sight, and she could only imagine that the scouts were on their way.

Ironic that they thought she was a measly human bribe at their disposal, when in reality she was the Sailor Moon they were looking for.

She looked around; where was everyone? Wasn't anyone looking for her? That's when she saw it. A globe like orb on the ground, and four figures struggling to support themselves inside. The scouts. She spotted Malachite holding the force field around them, as it condensed them to a small orb of scouts cowering beneath the pressure of the negative energy. She needed to help them. She looked and noticed Zoicite had a scratch on her cheek and then their eyes caught each other. In a matter of seconds Zoicite was beside her.

"Don't think we forgot about you; if Tuxedo Mask really did spend the evening with you, he'll either save you or the scouts…either way we're getting those crystals."

* * *

"What was that?" Tuxedo Mask put his glasses back on covering his shoulder.

"It was me." A male voice said.

He looked down to see a white cat, and a black one followed.

"His name is Artemis." Luna revealed the crescent moons both luminescent now on their foreheads. "Counter part to Sailor Venus."

"And it seems I came just in time. That Zoictes playing some rotten tricks; she'd actually been trying to fish us out back in Tokyo too as the fake Sailor Moon. But it's not only that; the scouts are in trouble, and we think Serena is too." Artemis said.

"Serena is in trouble. They're using her to get my rainbow crystals."

"They know she's Sailor Moon?" Luna said frightened.

"No, they know she's got some kind of leverage with either me or the scouts, but I don't think they know who she really is."

"The scouts got in their own amount of trouble. We'll try to hold Malachite off, but if you want to win, we're going to need Sailor Moon's power to destroy that dome." Artemis concluded.

"Whatever you do, don't give those crystals to the Nega-verse. If you are correct at all, they could be key in finding out _who_ the princess is, whether your hunch was right or not." Luna said. He noticed the way she said who, meant she was referring to Serena. He'd have to save her, because if he didn't, Sailor Moon wouldn't be able to fight to help the scouts, and the Moon Princess _might _never be free.

"And watch out with that shoulder." Artemis said. "That Zoictie's got some bad tricks up her sleeve."

"Thanks." Tuxedo Mask nodded, wincing as he jumped up into the shadows of the night to find Serena.

* * *

"Let the Sailor Scouts go!" Serena pleaded.

"Why should we listen to you? They're a pest, and Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask will come around and give us those crystals for them."

"But…"

"If he comes for you, you're just collateral damage." She sent a flying force of petals at Serena, causing the rope to waiver, and the dark energy fly through her causing her just enough pain to daze out again.

"There's no such thing as collateral damage. Leave the girl alone." Tuxedo Mask appeared.

"Still standing are we? After that fight I'm surprised you're not hurting badly?" Zoicite taunted.

Serena's eyes opened slightly as everything was fuzzy. He was hurt? What happened?

"You don't need to keep her here. You have the sailor scouts, and she's got nothing to do with the crystals." Tuxedo Mask said.

Serena noticed he was flatly lying so she wouldn't get hurt. She was Sailor Moon and she had a lot to do with the crystals. He needed to get out of there, but she couldn't do anything to help.

"On the contrary, she did get you here. You'd better hand over those crystals, or the scouts are as good as toasted."

"I'm not giving you anything."

"Cocky for someone so injured with so much at risk. Tuxedo Mask you really are too much. If you don't give me those crystals, this human is the next thing to go, and I already know how much you like rescuing girls hanging by a wire?" She cackled.

He grimaced and then went to go for Serena, but instead she shot flower petals at him, causing him to recoil and use his cape for protection.

"You're not going anywhere until you hand over those crystals."

"What do you even need with those crystals?" He had to waste time, he was starting to feel the throb in the back of his shoulder and it wasn't getting better.

"Queen Beryl has her own agenda, but this planet will be the first to go. Just like the Moon went by her hand years ago, and Sailor Moon and her friends will be destroyed by the Shadow Warriors within them and not even you can stop us, so this is your last chance; Hand Over Those Crystals."

He couldn't give them up. If that's really what they were for, he'd be handing them to the nega-verse fair and square. He needed to get Serena free so she could transform into Sailor Moon.

"I'll give them to you." He reached into his pocket slowly.

"And no more tricks, hand them over and the scouts and the girls as good as free. Don't even tell me you don't care for her, she already admitted to being in part of your fan club last night."

He looked at her. So that's why she was here. She must have admitted to being with him; and in that case it was his fault for making their rendezvous so public. He'd been becoming too careless and too comfortable with the fact that he know knew the real identities of the Sailor Scouts.

"Common I don't have all day."

"Fine." He hoped that she'd fall for it one more time, as he let his hand grasp a rose in his jacket and let it slip out and brush against her hand.

"You want to play that game with me again? Then the scouts are as good as toast. You'll pay for hurting my hand again mask boy!"

And with that a sliver of ice was shot from her hand to wedge in between the rope that was holding the semi-unconscious Serena up from the twenty story drop to the ground. And as Zoicite left in her aura of dark petals, Tuxedo Mask tried to push through before it was too late.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Its Hard to Save Grace, When Disaster Strikes Around Every Corner**

He pushed down. She was already only half conscious. This was his fault for being so stupid as to think he could make a public appearance with Serena. At the very least they hadn't found out who she was…  
"Serena…" He mumbled roughly under his breath, in a downwards dive sliding down the half cut rope hoping to get there in time.

She felt the world move, a downward push. Why had she been so stupid not to try and transform? Why did she always depend on Tuxedo Mask? And her friends…she needed to make it. The world was moving so fast, the moon looking farther away from her, the roof following, in black and blue rushes. She wasn't completely conscious and if she could just push herself out of this rush…maybe…she could save herself.

He hit the end of the rope quickly and needed to dive. He had to play this so he didn't become a victim too of the asphalt ground and his own careless behavior.

He saw her, pushing off the wall he almost felt too much like a superhero, pouncing off walls, if only he could completely defy gravity. Almost as quickly he met up with her, falling a sure heavier weight then the small Serena, in her white sun dress, if only he could grab her hand…

* * *

"Where is Sailor Moon?" Malachite pushed on, the girls trembling beneath his black bulb of dark energy.

"We don't know!" Mars pushed on. They only assumed that she was safe with Tuxedo Mask…or Darien. She swallowed. This was too much for one night.

"Even if we did, we wouldn't tell you!" Jupiter spit.

"They won't give in and give you the crystals! It's unethical to give in to the Negaverse!" Mercury threatened their power.

"You won't defeat us this easily!" Venus said cockily.

"Who's the new scout?" Zoicite asked looking at Venus.

"She appeared with the scouts before…they must have a new one."

"Did you find Sailor Moon?"

"No…but if Tuxedo Mask thinks he can scratch me one more time with those roses, he's going to get more then a dead girlfriend…" She rubbed her hand.

"I take it the girl is nothing but collateral damage?" Malachite looked at Zoicite. He worried about her temper at times.

"You hear that scouts? Your precious Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon better come out from hiding or the humans are going to start falling in numbers…starting with you!" She yelled into the darkness.

The scouts already had a pit in their stomach...Darien didn't have a girlfriend…the last girl that was with Tuxedo Mask…was Serena.

* * *

He silently thanked god that she wasn't wearing her gloves as Sailor Moon otherwise he didn't know if he could have grabbed her hand in time. He sat crouched on the ground after swallowing hard, feeling the pain stab through his shoulder and down to the impact in his legs.

She waited for the concrete. She didn't see the looming Tuxedo Mask catch her, and waited to feel the pain prickle up her back. She felt such a rush she felt a faintness in her stomach pull over her, as she passed out again, half expecting not to wake up again.

He looked down at her. These crystals were causing too much trouble for their own good. Maybe it was now that he knew who the scouts are, that he felt even more of a guilt that they kept getting hurt. He knew his job was somehow to save Sailor Moon…but even more so it seemed he needed to find out who this Moon Princess was…even if it could be Serena…

He carried her into the shadows, praying this time she would strike him in the shoulder. He could feel the blood burning through his shirt. She needed to wake up. He needed Sailor Moon…the scouts weren't going to survive Malachite if it depended on him and his shoulder…plus he didn't doubt Zoicite wasn't going to be happy her plan had failed.

She felt herself come too, and was surprise to find that she wasn't dead. She looked up at a white mask and almost felt awkward being in the arms of who she now knew was Darien…still she was adjusting to this whole concept.

"What happened?"

"You almost hit asphalt…how did Zoicite find you?"

"After you left, she came…and she…must have noticed me with you at the festival…" She felt everything come back in a rush…something along the lines of a head rush.

"You need to transform…the scouts are in trouble." He looked away. He felt like a huge failure. He heard her breathe out heavily and looked back at her.

She felt faint, but she didn't have time for being a crybaby at the moment…the scouts…she looked back at Tuxedo Mask. She owed him too much already…and that's when she saw it.

"Your shoulder!"

"What?" He said, as he almost forgot about his injury, getting used to the slow throbbing pain from Zoicite's hit.

"What happened?"

"Zoicite…her disguises. Look don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

"Hey I got a C+ in First Aid; I can see when something is wrong!"

He sighed. Serena never failed at demeaning her own intelligence…however it was nice that she cared. "Rescue your friends, I need to find Zoicite and end this!"

"You're not going alone…we need to stick together!"

"I can handle myself."

"Uhm…." He looked at her. "Your shoulder?" She said almost to emphasize the obvious.

"Trust me, now are you going to be fine?"

"Sure…" She said, before mumbling, "As long as I don't see anymore high buildings and don't fall over faint…sure why not? Sailor Moon can handle this." She put her hand in front of her and called out her incantation to transform. "Moon Prism Power!"

He always found it weird…Serena transforming into the powerful moon sailor scout, who for some reason he had such inkling to save all the time. She was like a different person as Sailor Moon…or maybe he'd only seen Serena the klutz…either way she'd have to hold her own. He turned and left. Zoicite was his fight to battle.

She looked and he was already gone. He was way too stubborn! Exactly like Darien…some things made so much sense now about Tuxedo Mask. She needed to move…

Within a few minutes she saw her friends, being crushed by Malachite. Zoicite stood watch like a hawk, clearly keeping eyes for her or Tuxedo Mask. She needed to stop this now.

"Seems like your allies don't care to save you! Too bad, because we don't mind some frying up some Sailor Scouts!" Zoicite rang out tauntingly.

"That's enough!"

They all looked over to the silhouette on the roof above. "I can't stand nega-trash like you, kidnapping innocent girls and hurting Tuxedo Mask! In the name of the Moon I will Punish you! And for hurting my friends too!"

The scouts felt sweat drops over their forehead's after being barely mentioned as reason for her arrival.

"Seems your Masked friend may have gotten out alive with the girl?" Malachite said to Zoicite.

"Good greef, just hand over the crystal you have and we'll deal with him later…otherwise your friends are toast!" Zoictie was getting sick of the charade.

Sailor Moon looked hesitantly. At the very least…Tuxedo Mask wouldn't give his up…so hers…for her friend's lives…didn't seem like a bad trade?

"Don't do it Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled.

"Save yourself, he's too powerful!" Venus added.

"Here…you can have it." She went into her shirt and went to retrieve it when she realized…she didn't have it.

"Stop stalling or your friends are done!"

"I…I…" She didn't understand. Where could it have gone? She needed to fight!

"She's not going to give it up!" Zoicite said stunned, taken by her sudden bravery. "Fine try to stand up against us!"

She pulled out the wand, and was about to use it when she felt her head rush. "Not a good time for this!" She thought, feeling a wave of exhaustion from her previous fall.

"Now we'll get Tuxedo Mask for sure…" Zoicite said to herself, before yelling out "Zoi!" Suddenly she was pushed back by her flowers to the ground, as her wand fumbled out of her hand, clanking just out of reach as she struggled for consciousness.

Tuxedo Mask was in the corner. He'd hoped Serena would have had enough power to stop Malachite, and new it was over now…as he looked down into his palm. He'd thought he would have been able to take the burden off of Sailor Moon's shoulders but instead she was now caught too… He clenched his fist around her crystal. She hadn't noticed that he'd taken it while she was unconscious in hopes to stop Zoicite from getting it from her. Now it was all up to him...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Trade Off**

"Let the scouts go." He came out from the shadows. "I have all of the crystals."

"Good Tuxedo Mask, now hand them over." Zoicite pushed.

"Not until the scouts are free."

"We're not going to free them at the idea that they will only try to steal the crystals back. Do you think we are stupid?" Malachite asked.

"Dont make us cream the scouts to dust! Sailor Moon will be next!" Zoictie threatened.

"Fine. You let them go, and we battle for the crystals."

"Fair." Zoicite bargained.

"_What is Darien doing? He can't give up the rainbow crystals..." _Serena lay on the ground, trying to shake off her spins.

Tuxedo Mask got up and began to walk over to the opening. He didn't know how else to do this...Serena was going to get hurt, and the scouts could barely stand as it was...and if Serena...if Sailor Moon really could be the Moon Princess...

"Here." He set them down gingerly in front of him holding Serena's in his back hand. Maybe they wouldnt realize.

"Ahaha, so naive!" Zoicite was about to go over to grab them when someone else grabbed them in her tracks.

"Not today sleeze-mister!" Suddenly Sailor Moon was holding Tuxedo Mask's crystals. She knew now the tables were turned, but she didn't care how tired she was, this wasn't going to go down like this. "Let my friends go, or you won't be getting any of the crystals!"

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled her way, astonished by her impulsive behavior and bravery.

Malachite took a good look at the crystals in Sailor Moon's hands. "Zoicite! She only has three!" He made a loud whisper to her.

Sailor Moon instinctively put them in her shirt.

"Well then lets have a duel then!" Zoicite reappeared behind Sailor Moon but Tuxedo Mask stopped her hit with his staff and tried to fight her in Serena's place.

"The scouts!" She noticed they were suffering more and more under Malachite's power.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She flung it at Malachites hands and it sliced them, causing her friends to collapse from the extensive energy loss.

"You won't win this one! Hah!" He flung his dark energy at them, and then they all fell back pushed against the side of a building.

"I won't let you ruin our summer vacation. I won't let you take these crystals!" Sailor Moon stumbled up.

At the same time Zoicite had escaped from Tuxedo Mask's hits, and tried one last idea. "We will get through to those crystals!" She then sent 5 flying shards of ice sailor moons way to try to stop her or at least rip open the crystals from the confines of her fuku.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Moon arched back as it ripped her and scratched her, slicing open her side.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask slipped out as he darted for her and picked her up before Zoicite could try to retrieve the crystals.

"You won't win here!" Jupiter rose.

"We've got you out numbered now!" Venus regained.

"Yea, you nega trash won't go hurting us or our friends if you want to mess with this fire!" Mars threatened.

"I'm sick of these games! These crystals will never get into the hands of the negaverse!" Mercury stood as well.

"We're surrounded." Zoicite let out, as Malachite rubbed his tender hand.

Suddenly the bellowing voice of Beryl called them back and they retreated.

"This won't be the last!" Malachite warned.

"Is Sailor Moon alright?" Venus asked.

"I'm okay guys..."

"Jeez Serena what the hell was that? You could have got yourself killed!" Mars asked staring down at her in Tuxedo Mask's arms.

"Here, hold on to these would you?" She said absently as she opened her hand to reveal the three crystals, as she passed out.

"We'll keep these safe for her." Jupiter took them. She still knew that Tuxedo Mask wanted them for his own.

"Common guys I think she needs medical attention for those wounds...again."

"Right!"

They left into the night back to the beach houses, Tuxedo Mask holding her. He was all too responsible for what happened this night. All of the scouts and Sailor Moon were put in great danger...and...he might have given the negaverse the crystals, and key to destroying the earth. Having Serena at the same beach house as him had turned out to have had been more dangerous then he thought.


End file.
